The End
by Naruhina321
Summary: The war was finally over, but what happens to Naruto when the event's from before and during the war catch up to him? He has to face them He's finally gonna answer Hinata, and *Gasp* what's this? Sakura is confessing again? What will he do now? NOT a oneshot (You might not wanna read if you don't hate Sakura.)
1. The End

The war was finally over.

All Shinobi fought as best they could to protect the things they loved and in the end they came out on top.

While each village individually celebreated their victory after parting ways there was a certain ninja who was speacial to everyone. Being the 17 year old gentleman he was he stayed at the battlefield to make sure there was no sign of the enemy having survived.

"Wow..." he thought aloud as he looked at the destruction caused.

There were white Zetsu's all over the place some with trees starting from their stomachs heading towards the beautiful blue sky. Blood stained the dirt and the smell of dead bodies lingered in the air. He couldn't help but think about it. '

"It's October 14th" he said somberely to himself expecting no one else to hear.

"Happy Birthday" he turned his neck in time to see Hinata standing there.

He smiled "Arigatou Hinata" he told her thankfully.

They stood there both looking around in silence.

"Ya know..." he started "I can't believe I had to fight on my birthday...the last thing I expected to do October 10th on my birthday was fight in a war." He finished putting his hands behind his head.

'He's so carefree' She thought.

"Well" she started "Hero's don't get vacation" she smiled.

Many would've thought she was just being brave, but she was just being herself.

She had become a bit bold over time with the war and all, but of course a beautiful shade of red still painted her cheeks every now and then.

She had realized there was no time to regret or worry about what might happen. You have to make a move or nothings gonna change. She knew it was real. The dead corpses of Shinobi scattered across the battlefields, that many things had changed. She hadn't seen Neji, father or Hanabi yet. The only thing she could hope was that they were alive and well.

Naruto chuckled.

"Well how come you get vacation?" He smiled.

"Nani?" She asked quite confused.

"Hinata...I'm not the only hero...you're a hero...Sai, Kiba, Lee,- All of us." He said and he looked down to the ground.

"Arigatou" she thankfully.

Hinata walked to a Zetsu and took out a kunai.

*Slash*

An agonizing scream pierced the air, and she left the kunai lodged in his chest.

Naruto looked at her. He knew the Zetsu was alive he just didn't know how she knew.

He just looked at her.

"Hina-"

"Naruto are you returning to the village now?" She asked inturrupting him.

He was a bit dissapointed. Not because she inturrupted him but because of how she said his name. It was just a plain old 'Naruto' like anyone else would have said if they were bored with him.

He shook his head lightly getting back to reality.

"Sure"

She began walking and he jogged lightly to catch up to her.

When he was standing next to her he walked casually, but he stole glances to his left trying to look at her.

Her hair was getting in the way though, and so without thinking he stopped, took her hair and tucked it behind her ear.

She swung her head to face him quickly and her expression showed confusion.

His mind caught up with his actions and he knew he had to come up with some sort of excuse to explain his gesture.

"...I...I just wanted to see something...I thought I saw...something...different."

"Oh." She said. "Okay..."

Silence Lingered again and they knew that they wouldn't reach the village for another couple of days.

It was getting cold and night was falling. Naruto knew he could go all night, but he wasn't so sure about the girl standing next to him.

"We should stop for now and continue early tomorrow morning" he suggested.

"No...I know you can keep going-so can I." She said.

"Hinata I don't want you to get hurt or become restless if you need a break just tell me." He said softly.

"I said I'm fine" She responded bitterly, and Naruto knew something was wrong.

He suddenly stopped and looked at her.

Knowing that he stopped she also stopped.

"Hinata...what's bothering you."

"...Nothing..."

"Lets take a break" He suggested again.

"I want to talk to you" He finished off.

Naruto had a nice camp fire going and Hinata had just pitched the tent.

They were sitting on the floor around the camp fire.

"Hinata I know something is bothering you" He stated matter of factly.

"Naruto don't assume things... and... how would you know" She mumbled.

"Well first off just now you only called me Naruto instead of Naruto-kun, second when you talk you just sound angry, and third you just told me by asking me how." He said.

She just looked down at her hands that sat on the soil. It was partially lighted by the fire and her hands were clenching into fists gathering some of the dirt and mixing it with her fingernails.

A tear wet the soil and then she began to sob lightly.

"Naruto-kun...I-" She sobbed.

He kneeled down moving towards her and then he looked at her.

"I am so sad." She lied.

"I don't even know if Neji, Hanabi, or Father are alive and if they aren't then..." She sobbed some more.

Naruto had never had family so he doesn't know what it feels like to lose it.

"Hinata...I don't want to make a promise I can't keep. Truth is I don't know if Neji, Hanabi or your father survived and I'm very sorry if they didn't, but the best advice I have to offer you is to just to have hope and faith." He told her sympathetically.

Then Hinata's sobbing died down little by little after a couple of minutes.

He was right she decided. There was no use in crying until she actually knew the truth, and she shouldn't jump to conclusions.

She looked up her eyes red from her light sobbing.

"Arigatou Naruto-kun"

She looked over at him and noticed that he had stood up. He was standing there with a sad look; almost like shame.

"Naruto-kun?" She questioned "Are you alright?"

"Hinata...I'm really useless aren't I?" He said.

Hinata froze.

'What did he just say? He's useless?' She thought 'I'm the one lying and he says he's useless? It's my fault isn't it? I should have told him what was really on my mind, but wouldn't that make him sadder? It doesn't matter anyway he shouldn't feel that way.' She decided.

She stood up and clenched her fists by her side.

"Don't" she started "say that...it's not true"

He looked at her.

"Hina-"

She didn't let him finish.

"Naruto why? Why do you say-THINK THAT?!"

"Because" He said "because...you saved me-three times- and I feel like you've saved me my whole life. You saved me from the dark. You did anything you could even if you weren't sure what you were going to do was going to help. Yet all I can offer you- the only way I can repay you-save you- is by telling you to have hope and faith. It's...pathetic."

"Naruto-kun...you've have already saved me. If it wasn't for you I probably wouldn't be here now. I gave up easily and I never tried my hardest. You saved me when we were younger. When you struggled to be acknowledged I did too, and it made me feel good to know I wasn't alone, but you're my hero-my savior- so I don't ever want to hear you call yourself weak, pathetic, or stupid. Ever. Because the day you start to second guess yourself...It's all over...That's what you taught me."

She smiled.

Naruto looked at her in amazement.

'This is Hinata' He thought.

"Arigatou Hinata-chan" He smiled.

Hinata blushed as she heard him add 'chan' to the end of her name.

Naruto layed in the tent with his hands behind his head and Hinata layed sleeping soundly next to him (having only brought one tent).

He began thinking to himself.

'So this is it. The wars over and we won. Sasuke's back, Sakura's happy- everyone's happy, ...The five kage survived. This is really it. No more Akatsuki, no more Madara, no more Kabuto or Orochimaru. It's just over. We can finally live in peace; It's the end of the past... The end.' He thought.

"The End" He whispered quietly.


	2. Confrontations

At the Village Naruto was the main attraction.

Instead of 'Hero Of The Leaf' he was now named 'Savior Of The Ninja World'.

Some even dared compare or even call him The Sage Of Six Paths.

He had grown quite popular amongst everyone, but...especially the girls. He was having trouble even getting to Ichiraku's without being attacked by a herd of girls.

Sasuke was back, in the middle of fighting he had decided to change his ways for Itachi; but he wasn't welcomed as warmly as Naruto was having been a rougue Ninja for almost 4 years now. He was heavily guarded by Anbu in the shadows watching his every move and catching his every breath. Sasuke didn't complain. He understood why they didn't trust him but now he was back and he had changed.

Sakura was happy. She was glad that they had won. She was glad Naruto was alright and that her surviving friends were too. She was glad Sasuke was back and that Team 7 was actually...Team 7. Although she was happy she had mixed feelings about her team. She had told Naruto she loved him, and now it was as if Kami really put her to the test because Sasuke was back and she was starting to realize that Naruto was right.

Anyway Lee was injured during battle, Tenten had confessed, Neji and Tenten were finally together with Neji admitting his feelings as well, InoShikaCho were thankful for surviving but eating a resturant at the moment, Kiba and Akamaru were reunited with Hana (his sister) and his mother, Shino had found the survivors of his clan, Sai was getting to know Sasuke, and Hinata had been given an apartment by Tsunade who felt it best if she lived on her own. Naruto had also been given a brand new space and it looked great. Everything was much bigger and he liked it compared to his old apartment.

The apartment door to Naruto's house closed softly as he trudged in. It was only 3:00pm but he felt like laying down and never getting back up.

He had woken up fairly early at around 5:30 and left his house at 6:15 heading to Ichiraku's for breakfast ramen. He had been chased along the way. at around 8:30 he finally got to start his training. He was trying to practice chakra control which wasn't something he usually did but he needed to do it if he wanted to learn a new trick from Kakashi.

But on top of the fact that he couldn't grasp the concept there was a group of, oh I don't know 30, 40, girls watching him which was really weird. Try training while you have that many eyes on you it's like trying to sleep with people standing over you.

The training was very hard so he decided he would skip lunch and head straight home, but that's not what the girls decided. Training had worn him out completely and on top of that when he was on his way home to take and afternoon break he was chased again for about an hour. All he wanted to do was slee-

*Knock Knock*

his thoughts were interrupted by a knock at his door.

He opened it and saw the person he least expected. She was standing there and she smiled at him sweetly.

"Konichiwa Naruto-kun" she said as sweetly as possible.

"S-Sakura-chan" he stuttered.

"Naruto-kun good afternoon" a blush painted her cheeks.

'Whats up with Sakura' thought Naruto 'She said Naruto-KUN and she's blushing...BLUSHING!'

"Hi Sakura whats up?" He questioned casually.

"Naruto I've been doing a lot of thinking and now that the war is over I thought maybe it's time I move on. Naruto I will allow you to take me on a date" she said nicely.

Naruto stood there frozen.

"N-Nani?" He stuttered once again.

"I said we can go on a date" she repeated.

Naruto shocked asked her another question "Even while Sasuke's here?"

Sakura nodded.

He wanted to be happy but he just couldn't it was difficult. He didn't know what to think. He was completely surprised 'Sakura wants to go on a date with me so why am I feeling this way I feel upset?' He thought questioning himself.

"Sakura come in" He invited her in.

Sakura was taken aback by the sudden invitation, he didn't say Sakura-chan.

He led her to the round dining room table.

He sat down just as she did and just stayed silent. 3 minutes had gone by until Sakura had decided to say something.

"Naruto are you...thinking."

"Hai" he said.

"...Why are you thinking... I thought that you felt the same way? Do you not love me anymore Naruto-kun? Do you love someone else, who is she?" Sakura blurted out question after question.

"I don't love anyone else... but...I don't love you.

Silence.

"N-nani?" She asked shocked.

"I'm sorry Sakura I can't feel the same way."

"Naruto, listen do you know how hard it is for a girl to confess her love?" She said a bit louder.

Naruto was sitting there but then a realization hit him and he suddenly felt pained. 'Confession, Love, Feelings?' He thought. Out of nowhere he stood up and slammed he hands on the table angrily.

"Hard!" he yelled "It's hard for you to confess your 'feelings'" He asked still yelling at her.

She just sat there shocked completely.

"YES" She yelled back louder. "Of course it's hard for me to confess my feelings!"

"Why what are you afraid of?" He yelled back.

"I-I-I I'm af-"

"Rejection? HA! You knew how I felt about you why would you be afraid of rejection?" He cut her off.

Sakura sat there with her head down looking at the patterns on the table that had suddenly become interesting. He had made a point and she couldn't think of any reason that she was afraid. In fact she remembers that when she first confessed she felt... nothing. She remembers her only goal was to convince him to stop searching for Sasuke. So now she knew she wasn't one to talk so she didn't talk and the tension in the room died down.

"Sakura...I know you still love Sasuke so please...be with him. It would make me happier if you were with him because then you'd be truly happy." He told her calmly once again.

She was crying. Tears had stained the table she was looking at and her hands were curled into fists on her skirt.

"A-Arigatou Naruto..."

She got up and left, but Naruto was still at the table standing there thinking.

'I'm so stupid I mean on our way back from the battlefield 2 months ago I told myself I'd talk to her and I forgot. I completely forgot! She probably hates me or thinks I'm a jerk. I need to find her before...'

He then stormed out of his house.

Hinata was training at training ground 8. She had a lot on her mind and trained constantly to keep herself distracted from most of her other thoughts. Hinata had gotten her own fanclub as well. There was an abundant amount of males who watched her especially while she trained. Hearing of her tale of how she helped the Savior Of The Ninja World attracted more than before. She didn't pay attention to them though. She was still hoping that a certain someone would acknowledge her.

That certain someone came running through the streets yelling "Hinata" at the top of his lungs.

"Hinata, Hinata where are you?" Yelled Naruto.

This made her...fanboys- snap their necks to see who in the world was calling their girl.

"N-Naruto-kun" She said shocked by the speed that he was running towards her, but the boys wouldn't let Naruto get so close so easy. Next thing you know there are hundreds of clones fighting back and the original grabs Hinata while the clones distract the 'others' and runs.

He was running quickly with Hinata's hand in his,

"Naruto-kun where are we going?"

"To my house" He smiled at her.

"T-t-t-to your h-house" she stuttered surprised again.

Hinata was sitting at the same round table with her hands on her lap looking intently at Naruto as he got her a glass of water.

"There you are" he placed the water on the table. She took a sip and placed the glass down gently.

Neither of them said a word for 2 minutes then she spoke.

"Naruto-kun...whats wrong why do you need me?"

"Hinata I'm so sorry to keep you waiting I just..."

"Naruto-kun what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about pein and the battle at war." He said.

"Oh...Naruto-kun don't worry you didn't keep me waiting...I already knew the answer."

"N-Nani?" He asked.

"I already knew that you weren't interested in me Naruto-kun, I know you love Sakura so I didn't expect you to suddenly love me. In fact I don't want you to think about it. I don't expect anything from you I don't want you to love me out of pity. I want you to make your own decision just like I made mine. Everything I did was my decision, my choice. I chose to jump out and try to protect you, to fight against Pein, to confess. I chose to jump in save you from obito when he was trying to make you think so little of yourself, and persuade you to give up. I know how you feel about Sakura and I don't want my confession to cloud your feelings. I didn't hate Sakura after I found out she confessed to you. I'm only mad at myself Naruto-kun, that it took the thought of me dying to confess my love for you, and for bothering you with something so ridiculous. We were in the middle of battle and war and I'm here making you worry about a confession when you don't need to bother with such things. I Don't expect new feelings to suddenly come from the confession. Don't feel bad for me Naruto-kun, but please take care of yourself and find someone who cares for you."

That's it she had said it. Her speech and everything she had to say.

Naruto was beyond hurt. This is how she felt. Even thought he had been a jerk she was never mad at him.

"Hinata how can you forgive me so easily? Huh? Why Me? Why do you love me I'm not worth your love- I'm not worth anybody's love so why do you love me?" He questioned her.

"That's easy. First of all I can forgive you so easily because I was never mad at you. Why you? Well because your my hero. Why do I love you? Well I love you because you are the person closest to my heart. And of course you're worth my love you deserve so much love Naruto-kun." She told him.

Naruto just couldn't believe it so he asked another question.

"Why am I closest to your heart?"

You changed Neji and Neji changed Hanabi, but Father never had a change of heart. He was cold hearted and cruel to me. He had no hope, faith or even the slightest bit of belief in me. I started to assume I was going to fail at everything I ever tried and because I thought like that I eneded up failing. Even though I knew that the only reason I fail is because I don't believe in myself I can't keep from failing because I'm scared...It's like I'm a born failure...I was born to fail. Thats when your words from the chunin exams kept popping into my head pushing me to try harder and believe in myself. I started to realize that because you were called a failure that you tried to become stronger so I tried to do the same but I couldn't. I was never as strong as you and I never would be. I knew this and decided that I would try to grow in my own way, but that I would always remember your words. I wanted to impress you I realized that I didn't care about my fathers opinion as much as I cared about yours because you were the person that mattered the most to me.

That's why I'll be happy even if I have to kill myself to smile.

No matter what you do, who you choose, or what path you decide to take I will always be here for you.

If your happy then so am I...and look at me now. I'm strong, I'm here... I believe in myself, and it's all because of you...That's why...You're the person closest to my heart."

A tear slid down his cheek and he stood there staring at her almost as if he had lost all sense in himself.

"Hinata I...I...Arigatou" He said and he grinned with tears gathering at the end of his eyes, that grin that made her feel all warm inside.

She smiled and then stood up.  
"Well if thats it I guess I'll be on my way then?" she said.

"No, wait!" Yelled Naruto.

Hinata turned around and looked suspiciously at Naruto.

"Hinata I still haven't told you the actual reason I brought you here." He told her "So can you stay a little while longer?"

"...Ok" she said.

She took a seat and waited.

*Sigh* "Hinata I just want to say Arigatou I'm very very thankful for your actions. You helped save this me and the ninja world. I gotta say I wasn't expecting it...you were always so shy you never said a word to me or anyone in the academy, but you've grown so much. You're brave and strong and I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you."

He told her grinning.

She smiled in response.

"Hinata I...I'm also very sorry, but I can't return my feelings because I don't know how I feel. I talked to Sakura earlier today and she told me we can go on a date."

Hinata looked down to her left 'this is it' she thought as she readied herself to stand up

"but I told her I don't love her anymore..."

She sat right back down quickly and looked up at him.

"N-Naruto-kun No!" She almost yelled.

He looked at her.

"N-Nani"

"Naruto if you love her be with her I told you I don't expect anything from you-"

"Hinata?"

"-you shouldn't have-"

"Hinata-chan?"

"-It's all my fault I-"

Hinata stopped talking because Naruto had his finger on the surface of her lips a message that told her to stop talking.

"Hinata I chose to tell her that I just don't feel the same anymore" he said bringing his hand from her face.

"O-oh" She stuttered lightly.

"I mean to be honest I never really thought about 'us'. Heck I never thought about any other girl except for Sakura, and again to be honest that was very silly since the most beautiful and perfect girl was waiting beside me this whole time" He said looking at her with a smile.

She blushed thankfully at his comment.

"A-arigatou Naruto-kun"

Again the room was filled with silence, but it wasn't as awkward as it was before.

Naruto decided that had been enough love talk for one day.

"So wanna head to Ichiraku's ramen with me?" He asked.

"W-with you?" She smiled.

He grinned and led her out of the new apartment to Ichiraku's.

* * *

(A/N~Months later they are still just friends -i know it sucks right?- But anyway their regular hang out spot is Ichiraku's ramen and Naruto and Hinata decide to go there today to celebrate Ayame's return from the lightning country. If you have any questions as to why she was there...I'm sorry.)

"Hey old man Teuchi!" Greeted Naruto.

"Konichiwa Teuchi-san!" Greeted Hinata.

"Is that Naruto?" The ramen owner asked teasing.

"The one and only!" Grinned Naruto

"And who's that beautiful young lady, Naruto...is she your" Ayame raised her pinky up slowly with an evil grin coming into view "Girlfriend?" she finished.

Hinata froze. Even though she had hung out with Naruto frequently and they never spoke of the 'L' word ever again the thought of being Naruto's girlfriend was just too much for her.

Naruto blushed and rubbed his hand on the back of his head "Not quite, Ayame nee-chan" He told her.

They took a seat and Hinata tried to calm down.

"What'll it be?" Teuchi questioned.

"Lets see Hinata what would you like?" Naruto turned to Hinata.

"I'll have what you're having." She told him.

"Hmm well then I'll have-"

*Poof poof*

Teuchi looked around a lost look on his face.

"My customers just poofed away" He said *Poker face*.

"Ah Naruto, Hinata just the two ninja I wanted to see" said Tsunade inoccently.

"Tsunade-no baa-chan!" Naruto hollered raising his fist with an obvious annoyance on his face.

A vein popped from Tsunade's four head and twitched.

"Naruto...How many times have I told you NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" She yelled back even louder.

Naruto shrunk into his jacket "H-hai" he stuttered.

Hinata just smiled.

Tsunade calmed down *Sigh*

"Naruto and Hinata I have a mission for both of you."

"just us?" asked Naruto.

"Yes just you two" Tsunade confirmed.

Tsunade explained to them their mission.

"So that's it" She finished.

Hinata and Naruto nodded and proceded to turn around but then Tsunade stopped them.

"Naruto, Hinata...this mission absolutely cannot fail."

"Hai" They both said simultaneously.

"Dissmissed" She concluded.

*Poof poof*

They poofed out of her office leaving her to ponder by herself.

'Look how far they've come'

Thought Tsunade to herself.


	3. Mission

Hinata was at her little apartment preparing for the mission. She would usually be ecstatic to be on a mission with Naruto-kun she would actually be cheering herself on in her mind like 'This is it the time to show Naruto-kun what you've learned' or 'Now it's time to show him how strong you really are', but she was anything but ecstatic, excited, or even happy.

'I am already hurt by the fact that he doesn't see me even the least bit attractive and now I have to-'

"Knock knock"

She flinched at the sound of a knock that interrupted her thoughts, but soon she walked to the door and opened it. There stood her father Hiashi.

Her relationship with her father had gotten better but he still had his moments.

"Hinata" he said to her.

"I heard you are going on a mission with a four man cell"

'Four man cell?' She thought.

"and" he continued.

'Uh oh here it comes' she thought. She shut her eyes tight not wanting to see for herself his degrading stare.

"I just wanted to say...Good Luck, be safe, and do your best." He said and he half smiled.

'W-What? What just happened?' she thought to herself.

She decided she didn't care that she was just thankful for such kind words. She knew they were sincere. She hugged her father.

"Arigatou father" She said tightening her grip around his waist as he patted her head.

"Don't be late now ok, see you when you get back" and he patted her head once more as he walked away.

She stared at him.

'Father' she thought.

Hinata retrieved the mission scroll from the Village entrance and read it to herself.

'Tsundae must've changed her mind about sending a two man cell' She thought to herself.

One by one their four man cell team began to arrive. When everyone had arrived (Naruto exceptionally late) Hinata read the scroll to them.

Mission: Go to the land of fire and guard the Fire Daimyo's grand daughter while the 5 Daimyo's meet for a meeting to discuss the outcomes of the war, economy, the ninja still alive, and the five NEW Kage.

Ninja Assigned- Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, and Sakura

Team Leader- Sasuke

Medical Ninja- Sakura

Tracking and Assasination- Hinata

Naruto is just...Naruto (he won't listen anyway).

Objective: Protect the Fire Daimyo's Grand daughter eliminate any threats.

"EHHH! WHY DO WE ALL NEED TO GO THIS ISN'T A SERIOUS MISSION!?" Naruto Yelled.

"Naruto Dobe, quiet down we're at the gates anyway lets just get this over with...besides his grand daughter is only 11 what could possibly be the harm. She'll probably just play with dolls or something." Sasuke told him.

"...STILL WHY DO I HAVE TO GO ON SUCH A LAME MISSION LIKE THIS!?"

"Naruto, Baka!" Sakura punched him on his head.

"Ow ow ow" He whined.

While Naruto was pouting in pain Sasuke and Sakura looked at Hinata. They saw her standing there concentrating on the scroll.

'There must be more to this mission than to just guard and 11 year old girl' Hinata thought.  
'There's just no way that Tsunade would send Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and I, Jonin, on a mission Genin can handle'

"Hinata"

Hinata was snapped out of her thoughts by Sakura.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yea...I'm fine..." Hinata replied.

"Should we get going?" Sasuke asked.

They all nodded in response and began their journey through Konoha's great forest.

There they were walking at a leisure pace. The meeting wasn't for another couple of days they had only left early because it would take a little long to get there. About 3 days, 4 if they ran into trouble.

Although that didn't look to be the case because they had been walking for hours and they hadn't run into anybody. Night was already falling it had to be 10:30pm by now, 11:00pm the latest.

"Lets stop here" Sasuke said.

"W-what NO WAY TTEBAYO!" Yelled Naruto

Sakura shot a glare towards him and Hinata just looked at him. Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed.

"Look dobe it's late we have a long journey ahead of us can you just relax and listen for once?" Sasuke asked annoyed.

Naruto pouted.

"Naruto-kun you're gonna need your energy just relax" Hinata tried to persuade him.

Naruto pouted again but then walked off and looked for a nice place and started to set up the tent.

Sasuke began to prepare a fire and he ventured off into the woods to find wood.

Naruto was having trouble setting up the tent but he could handle it...hopefully.

Sakura decided to go look for some food, and

Hinata decided to go get some water.

Each if them had their own task to complete to prepare for the night.

Sakura and Hinata both went together to a river Hinata spotted with her byakugan.

Sakura was going to look for some fruits and vegetables, anything edible, and Hinata was going to get some water.

Hinata had taken all of the canteens and a gigantic water bottle she had brought from home.

They ventured through the woods to the river which was just a couple of minutes away.

when they were out of Naruto's earshot Sakura began talking.

"So...Hinata, Sasuke and I were quite surprised that you got Naruto to agree with you so easily when you told him he'd need his energy and to just relax. Did something happen between you two, are you to together?"

Hinata blushed at Sakura's questions.

"N-No we are not together, but he finally said something to me."

"Really?" Sakura asked. "When? No, what did he say?" She pried on.

"Months ago actually..." She told Sakura. "He told me a lot of things and how he felt...he told me you...confessed your feelings to him...the same day." She finished that last park talking very low as if afraid.

Hinata heard the footsteps behind her stop and stopped walking looking over her should only to see Sakura had stopped walking and was looking down at her feet in shame.

"Hinata please...forgive me..." Sakura choked, but she wasn't crying just yet.

"Sakura-san I'm not upset, and was never upset with you..." Hinata told her.

Truth to be told Hinata wasn't upset. She knew any other person would be, she just...It's complicated.

"Well...you should be..." Sakura told her. Now guilt suddenly started to consume her conscience and the shame was evident in her voice.

"No I don't need to be, it won't change anything and it won't make anything better. Sakura-san you're still my friend and your only human I don't expect you not to make mistakes. Please don't cry you're very beautiful... No one can see you're beautiful face if it's facing the ground. So please don't feel bad." Hinata told her caringly.

Sakura looked up wide eyed at the sight before her. Sakura, when younger, had a self esteem problem about her looks, but then Ino came along and helped her with that.

Hinata had found out eventually but never told anyone nor spoke of it, but Hinata knew that if you'd compliment Sakura on her looks she'll start to feel better eventually.

Hinata, with a beautiful smile, held her hand out to Sakura to help her step over a branch.

Sakura took her hand and then hugged her telling her how stupid she felt and how great a friend Hinata was.

While Sakura had a moment a friend was watching behind the trees.

'So thats why everything seems so awkward between those three huh? That dobe must've done something wrong. Maybe I'll talk to him about it later.' thought Sasuke.

* * *

Their camp fire was crackling and popping and the four man cell was sitting around the camp fire for warmth.

The night wasn't very cold but it was slightly chilly breeze. The four told stories, mainly Naruto, and shared laughs.

"Then me and Ero-senin teamed up and rasenganed them!" Naruto said excitedly.

The three listeners were now engrossed in his story and listened attentively even the raven haired boy who was off to the side, though he didn't make it as obvious as Sakura and Hinata.

"We arrived at the village with them tied up on our backs!" He said smiling a triumphant smile.

Naruto stopped there remembering something the man he had tied up on his back had said.

~FLASHBACK~

"Stop squirming" Naruto told him.

"Ngh" Grunted the wanted criminal trying to free himself from the binds wrapped around him.

"You're caught and defeated, and so is your partner- it's over" Naruto finished as he started walking away with his hands behind his head.

"Heh...all you Leaf ninja are the same." Said the prisoner.

"...What's that supposed to mean..." Naruto lowly growled.

"It means that you Leaf ninja don't have to work for anything! ...All of you have no reason to be killing ninja like us. You're village was demolished entirely by the akatsuki's leader and you are seeking for old ally's, new ally's- anything that can benefit you even if it destroy's someone else's-another village's- Life."

Naruto remained silent.

"Heck- you don't even know why I do the things I do-"

"I DON'T NEED TO KNOW!" Naruto yelled back. "I KNOW THAT IT'S WRONG!"

"-AND WHAT YOU'RE DOING IS RIGHT!?" Yelled the prisoner just as loud.

Naruto's shoulders relaxed and he looked down at his feet solemnly.

"You aren't the only one's in this cursed ninja world. We all share the same pain and we all have a job to do. One of the rules of a ninja is to show no feelings or weakness...but we're humans."

Naruto didn't say anything, but was taking this all in. What the prisoner was saying was true.

"Has anybody ever told you the loved you?"

Naruto thought and the first person that came to mind was Hinata. He didn't answer the man roughly tied to the tree, but instead blushed at the memory of what she went through for him.

"Well have you ever thought about how it would feel to never be able to see them again even after they've wished you good luck, and when your kids tell you 'see you when you get back daddy' with you knowing very well that you might not come back? Or have you ever feared losing them? Feared that when you do return they'll think of you differently and ask you why you kill other's knowing they won't understand? Feared that one day you'll go home and your village was gone? That no one- friends, family, aquaintences, the people that walked around your village making it home- will be there? Or does it matter to you people? Is your village the only one existing in this ninja world?"

The prisoner had told him everything he wanted to without interruption.

Naruto thought and then finally spoke.

"I'm sorry that you feel so constricted in life, but perhaps you don't know the real deal." Naruto stated.

"Madara Uchiha has just declared war and we have to prepare ourselves. The only idea we have to fight someone so powerful is to create a shinobi alliance uniting the 5 countries. The Land of Fire, Water, Wind, Lightning, and Earth. Each nation as you know doesn't trust eachother, but we must put the ones we love first so we get over our personal problems and work together as a team, because that's the only way to save ourselves and the ones we love...but I can tell you know what it means to be a ninja and for that I respect you even if you are an 'enemy'."

Naruto told him.

The prisoner had visibly tensed up upon hearing about the war, but relaxed when he heard the rest of Naruto's words. He smirked visibly when he heard Naruto say he respected him.

"It's naive ninja like you..." started the prisoner again "that are going to change this world" he smiled.

"Arigatou" Naruto said and walked away.

His Thoughts went back to Hinata

~End Flashback~

Hinata inturrupted him.

"Daijobu ka?" She asked concerned.

"Yea I was-just- I was just remembering something else..." He told the truth...partially.

Hinata not wanting to seem nosey left it at that.

"Well?" Sakura said impatiantly.

Naruto looked up to see if anyone else was confused, but everyone was looking at him.

"What?" He asked a bit nervous although he didn't let it show.

"Finish the story!" Sakura yelled at him.

"Oh-yeah. He, he" He chuckled sheepishly.

Before he was to continue he thought about it. He was debating on wether or not to tell about the part with the captured nin.

He thought 'Well I'd only be bringing discomfort since we have already talked, but there is this awkwardness that I can't get over...What is it?'

Everyone eyed him carefully they could see him thinking and thought it better to just leave him. 'Oh well cliff hanger on Naruto's story' the three of them thought.

"Sakura, Hinata...can I talk to just you too over here for a second?" Naruto pointed toward a tree.

Sakura tensed up visibly and Hinata blushed.

'What the hell...?' Thought Sasuke.

Sakura forced herself to stand.

Hinata got up worried.

Naruto waited for them to walk.

Sasuke just sat there feeling left out. (Poor Sasuke, but I still love him lol)

Hinata, Sakura, and Naruto were at a tree out of Sasuke's earshot so they were able to speak loud and clear.

"Naruto I know what this is about, but can't we save it until after the mission?" questioned Sakura.

"You feel if right?" Naruto said as if he hadn't heard her.

"Naruto what nonsense are you blabbering about now?" Sakura asked.

"Don't act like you don't know...the feeling in the air when we are all around." Naruto stated again.

'Okay now I'm scared' Thought Sakura.

"He- He's talking about the weird, awkward, and negative feeling." Hinata informed Sakura.

"What?" She was still having trouble grasping this which was weird because she was the sharp one.

"The feeling that has us all so distant. I mean sure the three of us were never Bff's but we could at least hang out feeling comfortable with eachother. I know that-"

"Hey, Dobe we need to get to bed soon so don't keep the girls up with your rambling" Sasuke said cooly.

"...Ok lets talk when we get back to the village" confirmed Naruto and he turned around back to the camp.

[That Night]

'I can't sleep' Hinata thought to herself.

She had one thing one her mind- what was Naruto going to say before Sasuke interrupted him? It drove her insane that she had to wait until they got back to hear what he had to say.'

"..."

'I have to pee' She thought.

She got up quietly and snuck out of the tent.

She got a towel out of her pack and went to the river.

She took off all of her clothes, and entered the water naked shivering at the contact of icy water.

She began to think back to the bikochu mission and thought

'Well I could practice for old times sake.'

With that she moved her arm gracefully over her head. She twirled and moved her arms some more letting the water follow her movements. As she did this her figure glistened in the moonlight and her figure was one to behold. She was extremely curvy equipped with perfectly, huge, round...assests, her behind- was big as well, and her flat stomach was perfect down to her wide hips and shapely legs. She enjoyed this and let herself relax stopping her movements and letting the water fall into the river once more as she sank down below.

(Behind a tree by the river)

'I-I-It's her! From years ago! Should I approach her and ask for her name? No. She would get frightened like last time. I guess I should just watch until she gets out. He decided. He was happy with such a decision because she was putting on quite a show, showing off her skills and flexibility.

Naruto (Being the hormonal 17 year old he is) stayed behind the tree and kept his eyes glued to her body completely unaware of his pants becoming tighter.

It was at that moment Hinata decided to get out.

'When we get back to the village' thought Hinata.  
'Finally I get to see who she is' thought Naruto.  
'I- We will settle things' She thought.  
'Who is it, who is it?' He thought.  
'We will settle things once and for all' She thought *Gets out of water completely*.  
'Come on Just turn around' He thought.  
'Because' She thought *Grabs her towel*.  
'...Hurry' He thought.  
"I love you" She whispered to herself *Turns around*  
"What?!" He whispered to himself.  
"Naruto" She said.  
"Hinata" He said.


	4. Hinata? Naruto?

Hinata heard that her name had been said just slightly above a whisper and turned around quickly tightening her grip on her towel.

Naruto just stood there 'W-What's going on' He thought he couldn't move. He couldn't quite understand what was going on. 'Is this...really happening? Is it really her, Hinata? Why did she say my name, did she know I was here?' He starting thinking frantically. He thought some more 'No- that's not it...the way she said it sounded like she didn't think anyone was here like she was...was she thinking about me?' He stood there shocked by that possibility.

"Uh" He heard her frantic little voice chirp and saw her scared expression.

"Hi-Hinata I-I'm so so very sorry" he said begging for forgiveness moving out of the shadows facing her with his hands up.

'How long has he been there?' She thought. 'Why didn't I feel his presence? Was I too caught up in thinking about him? If that were a someone else I would be dead or getting raped I have to be alert.' She scolded herself.

Then she heard him apologizing as if his life depended on it. She eyed him carefully then as her eyes traveled she blushed wildly.

Naruto realizing that she was staring at him had a questioning look, and then he saw her...blush?

He observed himself to see what could have caused such a reaction and he looked down only to see little Naruto poking out very obvious begging for attention. He blushed just as wild as Hinata and began to apologize again while trying to cover it up with his hands.

"Gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, go-" He stopped himself because he heard a loud splash and saw Hinata fall into the water.

He ran (as quick as one could through water) and picked her floating body out of the water.

He looked at her intently. 'Hinata is so beautiful.' he thought.

Then he began to walk out of the river and noticed her towel slipping off. His teenage mind was screaming for him to just let it happen, but his more mature side told him she wouldn't like that, so he willed himself to put it back up.

He knew that she fainted so he just slowly walked back to a nearby rock (imagine what Sakura would do if she caught Naruto holding a naked and unconscience Hinata...yea... ouch)

*Sigh* He looked up at the night sky. Stars shone brightly but there were too many clouds to see the moon.

'I guess I'll just wait here until she wakes up, that gives me time to make up an excuse.' He thought.

*2 minutes later*

"Un, un" Hinata made little noises as she woke up.

'Wha- what happened?' She was laying down.

"Hinata-chan!" Said Naruto excitedly his face hovering inches from hers.

"Huh?" She yelped she sat up quickly almost hitting Naruto's four head.

He backed up quickly and sat criss cross eyeing Hinata curiously.

Hinata sat up -big mistake- unaware of why Naruto was so close. Her towel gave up as it slid down to her waist, her whole chest exposed.

Naruto blushed madly he was controlling himself from his scene earlier, but seeing her exposed like that it was too much he couldn't keep himself in check, and his pants sprung up a tent, before Hinata covered herself instictively.

Hinata was now turning her own speacial shade of scarlett as she sat there frozen.

Naruto didn't hide it this time.

"Damn" he said huskily and he bit his lip.

Hinata was still silent on the outside but inside her mind -that was a different story.

'Naruto just saw my -he just saw my...my breasts, and he said damn!' She thought to herself.

Hinata didn't really know how attractive she was but seeing Naruto in a daze like that because of her...now that was incredible.

"N-N-Naruto-kun" she stuttered.

"H-Hinata...damn you're so beautiful -I'm sorry I can't control myself- I'm gonna stay here, but you might wanna head back to the camp." He suggested.

"W-Why?" She asked.

"I'm going to...relieve myself" he told her.

Hinata was now a mature 17 year old so she by all means knew what he meant. She got up, covering herself good, and began to walk to the camp with her clothes in her hand.

'Naruto finds me attractive' she giggled to herself.

Naruto didn't know what he was thinking. 'I saw only the upper half of her body completely exposed and it turned me on...imagine the bottom hal- WAAIITTTT! I AM NOT A PERVERT!' He screamed to himself. 'But' He continued 'I did like what I saw she is soooo curvy...ah fuck it Hinata is hot. So hot. I just want her so bad.' With those thoughts in his head he 'relieved' himself, took a quick soak, and then headed back to the campsite.

He knew Hinata wasn't sleeping, but instead of starting a conversation he slithered into the tent shared by him and Sasuke.

The Next morning was really...weird? No thats not the word...it was really awkward. They were cleaning up the camp silently. Naruto and Hinata tried not to make eye contact, but Naruto kept his eyes glued to her.

'I can't believe she hides her body under that jacket' he thought. He hated to admit it, but ever since last night Naruto knew that he would become a pervert at any time when it came to Hinata.

"Alright team lets go" Sasuke said with his usual attitude.

* * *

-3 weeks later-

"Good job mission complete" Tsunade congradulated them.

They had successfully passed the mission and when the arrived at the fire country she understood why Tsunade sent the four of them on this mission.

Anyway (Sorry I don't focus on many things that have nothing to do with the actual story)

"Is that it" Naruto asked her.

"Hai" confirmed Tsunade.

"Alright then I'm outa here" Said Naruto bored.

He poofed out of the room and headed to Ichiraku's.

Sasuke handed in the mission report and hurriedly followed Naruto out of the room.

Tsunade, Sakura, and Hinata were still in her office.

"What's the rush for" asked Tsunade.

Both girls shrugged.

* * *

Sasuke was now walking behind Naruto on the path towards Ichiraku.

"Why are you following me?" Naruto asked Sasuke feeling his presence behind him.

"I need to talk to you" Sasuke informed.

"Well not now I-"

"Dobe I was gonna ask you why Sakura, you, and Hinata are acting so weird." Sasuke interrupted him.

Naruto stopped walking bringing his arms from behind his head and turning back to look at Sasuke as if he didn't know what he was talking about.

"N-Nani?" Naruto stuttered.

"I know something's up you were acting weird on the mission."

"W-What makes you think that? *Gulp*" Naruto said trying to hide his nervousness behind his grin.

"Idiot" Sasuke stated in a tone that said 'drop the act I know you're lying'.

"Well..." He started.

"A while back during pein's invasion Hinata told me she...loved me."

Sasuke jumped a bit then smiled "FINALLY! It's about time!" Sasuke almost yelled.

Naruto was shocked.

"but then whats the problem" Sasuke asked.

"Well" Naruto continued "about a month later when I went to the land of iron to the five kage summit Sakura had said the same thing..."

Sasuke got wide eyed.

"Then what happened was i told Sakura that she still loved you, but I didn't reply to Hinata's confession until... about a month ago" Naruto finished quietly.

Sasuke slapped him upside the head "Naruto...Baka"

Naruto just looked at him about to yell at him but then Sasuke began to speak.

"You should have answered Hinata sooner. Everyone knew about her 'crush' on you since the academy days...except you of course. And I saw the way she helped you during the war. Naruto if there's one thing I know about you it's that you are oblivious. You have to look and feel deep within your heart. The reason you don't is because you are content with the surface of your heart, what you think you want. Naruto I'm not saying you have to chose who you want I'm saying your heart does." Sasuke told him wisely while looking up to the pink/orange/yellow sky.

Naruto let this all sink in.

'What does...my heart want?' He questioned himself.

"Oh and Naruto"

"Hm"

Sasuke put his hand on his shoulder facing Naruto but looking over his shoulder "If you tell anyone I helped you with this situation and that I was actually nice...I'll cut you" said Sasuke his hand on the hilt of his sword.

Naruto sweatdropped "err, don't worry, my lips are sealed." He made the motion over his mouth with his hand. Naruto didn't want to get cut.

"Good" said Sasuke backing up.

Naruto sighed in relief.

"Later" Said Sasuke waving a hand as he dissapeared in a swirl of amaterasu flames.

'Think Naruto think' at the moment Naruto was in his new but spacious apartment banging his head against the wall of his door frame.

'Who do I love?'

'I've always loved Sakura, but lately Hinata have been hanging out and I think i love her too. But I can't love them both! What do I-'

Naruto stopped his own train of thought.

"You know what" he said outloud to himself.

"I'm gonna go talk to both of them...right now."

With that he took off jumping out the window.

* * *

A/N: Ok I'm sorry to cut this chapter short but I am really tired and I wrote down my idea for the next chapter already so it shouldn't take long to update. If you guys at some point become uninterested feel free to give me ideas; let me know what I can do to make it interesting. If you have any Ideas anyway review and I'll look into it.

Additional Notes: I know most of you guys probably won't care, but I ask my friends to read this fanfic and tell them it's someone else's and they always say to me: HE can write, or HE knows what he's doing, or HE needs to change/fix that...I'm a girl by the way. But they don't know I wrote this and I won't tell them I wrote it until I'm done ^_^


	5. Because I Love You Both

Hinata was In her apartment already. She was about to go to Tenten's house to help her get ready for a date with her cousin Neji.

Hinata went to her closet and got her jacket. She went to her secret compartment where she kept extra money and took a couple 100's. She knew the day that lie ahead of her was a day of shopping at various places until they found the perfect outfit for her to wear. She always brought money because she always ended up wanting something if not more than one thing.

She went to her kitchen and made sure her stove and oven were off. Then she went into every room in the apartment to make sure the lights were off and that the a/c's were on low. The weather was nice lately and she didn't want to come home to a mucky house.

She stepped out turning the key in the lock and as soon and it clicked she heard her name.

"Hinata"

She froze.

She didn't know who it was, but then again it sounded so oddly familiar she hesitated to turn around.

"Who?" She asked as if she didn't recognize her own name.

"We need to talk"

It was at that moment she realized who it was.

"N-Naruto-kun?"

* * *

Naruto looked at Sakura.

"We need to talk"

Sakura turned her head away refusing to make eye contact.

"Just us?" She asked.

* * *

Hinata was walking next to Naruto.

They were on their way to his house. Hinata looked at her watch she knew she had to be at Tenten's house soon, but Naruto wanted to talk to her how could she resist?

"Umm Naruto-kun it's not that don't want to talk to you or anything, but I promised Tenten I'd-"

"Please, Hinata-chan this is important." He told her.

She nodded and kept walking.

Naruto was glad that he was able to use Shadow clone Justsu. Right now he had a clone taking Sakura to his house, while he walked over there with Hinata.

* * *

Sakura and the clone arrived at his house.

"So..." She tried to start.

"What are we doing here...in your apartment...alone."

"Don't worry the real me will be here soon"

'The real him' She wondered to herself.

The clone dispelled before she could question him.

"EHHHH?" She said loudly.

* * *

Hinata was standing there. Silent.

'What do I say? What do I do? Why does he want to talk to me so suddenly? Is he going to tell me he loves me back? Pffft as if. He's probably going to tell me that he chose Sakura-san. I was really kidding myself wasn't I? I really thought I had a chance. I mean I should have known he was going to reject me- he's loved Sakura for years! I'm so stupid what was I thinking? I-'

"I know what your thinking" he said interrupting her as if continuing her thoughts.

"I don't want you to be scared. I don't want you to assume things that aren't true. I don't think you should over think or worry yourself...I don't want you to think I still love Sakura..."

They were walking up the stairs to his door. She looked down as he told her this. She heard a click and looked up.

"It will only complicate everything for the three of us." He said opening the door wide open revealing Sakura.

Hinata was dazed. Sakura looked furious, but guilty at the same time.

"What is she doing here" Sakura said looking down sadly.

"Why...Naruto-kun" was the only thing Hinata could say.

He looked down and tightened his hands by his side in fists.

"Because...I love you both"


	6. Enlighten Me

Hinata froze on the spot.

Sakura stood there confused.

Naruto saw their reactions and responded.

"I just...I like you both, and I like both of you a little more than I should. I don't understand myself at all I-"

*Slap*

Naruto froze.

'W-W-What' he thought.

Sakura had just smacked Naruto-and not out of habit, but because she was mad.

"Naruto i don't understand you. One minute your in love with me then next your in love with Hinata. Explain yourself. Now." She finished off rather sternly.

"Sakura-san...I don't think you should be ordering Naruto around like he's your puppet." Hinata muttered quietly not expecting her to hear.

Sakura turned her neck to the side.

"Your only saying that because he has finally noticed you." Sakura said bitterly.

"No...she's right. I can't keep kissing the ground you walk on. You lead me on, lead me to believe that we could have something, but then you just end up playing with my feelings and emotions. One minute your in love with Sasuke, then me, and the next minute your going out with Lee. Why don't you decide?" Naruto told her coldly.

"Because I thought you would keep loving me- YOU LOVED ME FIRST!" She shouted the last part with feeling tears form and the ends of her eyes.

"I can't just love you...I have to move on. You don't love me anyway...no matter what you say I already know the real deal. You love Sasuke- and only Sasuke. No one else is as important. So don't talk to me about lies, deciding, and being in love because you aren't a golden ticket yourself." Naruto snapped back at her.

Hinata stood there. She was silent. She was out of place she didn't know what to do it felt more like a conversation with just Sakura and Naruto.

"Hinata I'm sorry about how long I made you wait, about the jerk I've been, about pushing you away from me."

Hinata wanted to hug him. She wanted to hug him and forgive him and tell him that she was still in love with him, but she couldn't.

She wouldn't.

"Naruto-kun...if what you just told Sakura is true...why do you say you love us both?" Hinata questioned him.

It made sense. He spoke to Sakura as if he didn't love her as if it was time to get over her, but he said he loved her too.

Now Sakura was just as curious. She looked at Naruto awaiting his answer.

"Because...when I think about it I have loved Sakura forever until just recently, but now I know I don't love her anymore." He looked at Sakura.

"I want to love you, Hinata" He told her.

Hinata didn't know if she was hearing correctly.

'H-He-He wants to love me?' She thought to herself.

Sakura stood there thinking

'He just...rejected me?'

"Naruto-kun w-what do you mean?" Hinata asked.

"Yea what do you mean?" Asked Sakura repeating Hinata only she was sobbing lilghtly.

"I mean that *Sigh* Sakura" he looked at her "I don't love you anymore."

Time seemed to stop and she just sobbed as she showed herself the way out.

Both Naruto and Hinata looked at her.

"I hope you two have a nice time together" Sakura said and she slammed the door.

"Naruto-kun...don't you think that you...I don't know...hurt her feelings a little bit?" Hinata said quietly looking to her left.

"Hinata...how can you forgive her so easily?"

"She is my friend...I know she makes mistakes, but I can't be mean..." Hinata said even quieter.

"...Hinata how can you forgive her so easily?" He asked again looking at her intensely.

"Well I was never mad...it's like I said before I knew you loved her-"

He interrupted her taking her by the shoulders and squeezing her with enough pressure to catch her attention making her look up.

"HINATA PLEASE STOP THAT! YOUR FEELINGS MATTER JUST AS MUCH AS MINE ESPECIALLY A STRONG FEELING LIKE LOVE!" He shouted at her making her flinch.

She looked to the side blushing red as if embarrassed. "I-I'm sorry Naruto-kun" She apologized in a whisper.

He gently let go of her and stood up straight. "No, I'm sorry-I didn't have to raise my voice." He told her gently.

She just looked down at her hands in front of her, her hair hiding her face.

He continued.

"It's just I get so frustrated ya know? I didn't have friends until about after the Chunnin exams so I'm not very experienced with how to deal with other peoples feelings towards me. Especially not girls. I feel like even when I came back, though I still chased Sakura around, I wasn't in love with her as much as I had thought I would be. I never really knew how to put feelings like love out there I could only do so with Sakura because I knew she loved Sasuke and would reject me so I figured 'what have I got to lose?' I've also never had parents before so I'm not sure what love is. I just thought I loved Sakura because the feeling of friendship I had for her was so strong I assumed...that was what love was. But...you showed me something else. You know what love is. I know you love me. I know it and I want to say I love you too, but I want to know you first."

Naruto smiled at her a toothy grin.

She couldn't believe it 'Naruto wanted to get to...know her?'

"So how about we start now? We could take a walk around the village, get something to eat, train-whatever you'd like my treat!"

Hinata smiled 'WOW! This is really happening huh?!' She was losing it in her head but in reality-

"U-Umm I'll do whatever you want to do."

"Hinata you do know that I will chose to eat at Ichiraku's right?" He asked her dumbfounded that she's let him choose.

"Then let's go" She told him smiling.

"Are you sure?" he asked knowing that most girls wouldn't really want that.

"Hai" confirmed Hinata.

"I can already see that I am going to like you, Hinata-chan!" He told her smiling again.

She blushed as she thought of her and Naruto being a couple.

"Well let's go!" Naruto pumped his fist in the air.

* * *

Sorry the chapters are so short lately it's just that I'm squeezing this into my schedule after school which is a little complicated because this is my first fanfiction and I never thought it would take me as long as it does to write one chapter ^_^

Anyway I hope you enjoyed and please review!  
(My next update will be soon)


	7. How Did This Happen?

"Hey old man Teuchi I'll have a Miso ramen, and keep em' coming!" Shouted Naruto joyfully walking into the ramen shop.

"If it isn't my favorite customer...and his friend" said Teuchi smiling widely when he said the last part and Naruto blushed.

"Hehehe" he chuckled nervously scratching the back of his head.

"Konichiwa Teuchi-san" greeted Hinata smiling.

"Ah what good manners. How'd you ever get Naruto?" Said Teuchi thinking.

Naruto was getting very defensive.

"HEY I-"

Hinata put her hand in front of him as if to stop his talking.

"Naruto-kun, he's just teasing." Hinata told Naruto.

Naruto pouted cutely and folded his arms across his chest. Hinata thought it was the cutest thing She'd ever seen.

"Wow I'm impressed." said Ayame.

"You were able to control Naruto-kun...that's amazing...you guys are so cute together! ...Wait are you together!? Please tell me your together?" Pleaded Ayame.

"Well I don't know I mean it's pretty complicated..." Naruto's voice faded away.

Hinata turned away as well blushing.

"Now, now, lets drop the subject and lets eat!" Shouted Teuchi restoring the happiness in the restaurant.

* * *

"...Who does he think he is...who does she think she is...who do they think they are!" Said Sakura sobbing and screaming at Ino.

"Sakura before you go on rambling about this can you at least tell me what it is?" asked Ino.

"I'm talking about Naruto and Hinata!" Said Sakura furious.

"Well what about them?" Ino asked again.

"Well-"

(A/N: Let's just say for the sake of this chapter and the sake of time that while you are reading this Sakura has told Ino what happened at Naruto's apartment in chapter 2 and chapter 6, and that when you finish reading this she will have told her everything.)

"Sakura you can't be serious" said Ino.

"I know right I mean just who-"

"I'm talking about you" said Ino interrupting her.

"N-Nani?" asked Sakura not believing her ears.

"I said you can't be serious you know how much Naruto means to Hinata-"

"Well maybe he means a lot to me too!"

"Sakura stop kidding yourself! You know you only care about him as a teammate-maybe even a brother...but...no one loves him like Hinata does." Ino said growling.

"So what I'm lying?" asked Sakura.

"YES! YOU'RE LYING! I'M NOT GONNA SUGAR COAT IT OKAY! I THINK THAT WAS A REAL STUPID MOVE FOR A FRIEND TO MAKE! WHAT DID HINATA EVER DO TO YOU? WHY DO YOU TRY TO TAKE AWAY HER ONLY HOPE AND LOVE? OR SHOULD I REMIND YOU THAT HINATA IS ALIVE BECAUSE OF HIM AND THAT HE IS ALIVE BECAUSE OF HER? I MEAN DO YOU HEAR YOURSELF RIGHT NOW? GOING OFF BECAUSE HE DOESN'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE! EVERYTHING HAPPENS FOR A REASON AND YOU HAVE TO ACCEPT THE FACT THAT HE'S MOVED ON WITHOUT YOU!" Shouted Ino once and for all.

Sakura grabbed her umbrella and walked out the door.

Ino sighed.

* * *

Hinata and Naruto had finished eating ramen and were deep in conversation.

Naruto was listening intently for once and asking her questions about herself since she already seemed to know so much about him.

"What do you like to do in your free time?" He asked her.

"Well I like to train. I spar with Neji a lot actually" she informed him.

He lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Hinata, Hinata" he said cheerfully "We can be sparing partners!" he suggested.

"Naruto-kun are you sure about that" she asked quietly.

"Yeah! ...Unless you don't want to..." he said sadly and quietly.

"No Naruto-kun I would love to be your sparing partner...I just don't think you'd be interested in being mine" She whispered the last part.

"Why would you think that" he asked softly.

"Well because...I'm weak." She said, defeated.

Hinata didn't expect what happened next.

Naruto had embraced her in a caring hug and told her "You're not weak Hinata-chan. You're strong...you're so strong." he told her caringly.

Hinata, finally, had willed herself to hug him back and say

"Arigatou, Naruto-kun"

* * *

"Shizune come here please" said Tsunade.

"Come take a look at the winner of the Hokage candidates."

Shizune glanced at the official letter.

"you don't mean-"

"Yea that's exactly what I mean" said Tusnade looking at the paper.

Shizune began to stutter "H-H-How-"

"How did this happen" Tsunade finished hopelessly.


	8. The New Hokage? No Way!

"This has to be some sort of mistake!" Yelled Shizune.

Tonton oinked in approval of this idea.

"They never make mistakes when it comes to this" said Tsunade biting the tip of her thumb.

She examined the paper once more.

'It said it. Right there. On the paper. It says who the next hokage is. Who the village voted for. You can't miss it. This is crazy.' Tsunades thoughts searched for answers.

"I'm going to go straight to the council and report this right now!" said Tsunade as she stood up busted the door open with one fist and began speed walking down the hall.

Shizune poked her head out of the broken door.

"Tsunade-sama! Your paper work!"

Tsunade continued walking down the hall ignoring Shizune.

'Are these old coots crazy! How is this in the best interest in the village. No way could the villagers have voted for him!' She thought marching down the hall. She was going to give those two old hags a piece of her mind.

(A/N: Just so there's no confusion those two old coots/council are Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane. Those two old people who try to boss Tsunade around. If you don't remember look them up I'm sure you'll remember if you see them.)

* * *

"All you have to do is work on your chakra control" said Hinata.

"Awww, I'm no good at chakra control, Hinata-chan" Naruto whined.

"Well I can help you...if you want..." said Hinata with a blush.

"Awesome! Which one of your techniques require precise chakra control?" Naruto asked Hinata.

"Well-all of them" said Hinata.

"EHHHH! That must mean your a master at this!" He complimented.

"I guess, though I'm not as good as Sakura" then she froze. 'Why did I say that' She scolded herself.

Naruto stood there blankly and said "Hinata your a warrior she's a medic nin I'm pretty sure you have better chakra control if all your moves require precise control." He informed.

"I guess your right" she agreed.

Silence.

"Anyway I'll help you enhance your skills, and I have one in mind already" said Hinata smiling.

"Hm?"

"Your rasengan" She smiled wider.

* * *

"What is the meaning of this?!" Tsunade slammed the official document on the table in front of the two elders.

"The meaning of what?" one of them asked.

"You should know" she yelled removing one of her hands from the document putting both of her hands at the ends of the table and getting in front of the elders face.

"Tsunade you should lower your voice, do you know who you're talking to?" The old woman said.

Tsunade slid the table to the side of the room so hard it broke on contact with the wall, but she stood her ground in front of the elders in their faces.

"DO YOU KNOW WHO YOU'RE TALKING TO? I'M THE HOKAGE AND I SWEAR ON MY POSITION AS SUCH I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS!"

The elders were shocked at her outburst but did not show fear.

"Well, Tsunade we didn't vote, your village did. If your village voted Uchiha Sasuke their new hokage so be it." Said the old man.

"This isn't the vote of the villagers..." replied Tsunade who had oddly relaxed.

"And how would you know that?" asked the elderly woman.

Tsunade smirked "Because...voting isn't going to be open to the village until next week! I gave Shizune the wrong information on purpose meaning that only you two knew about the 'voting', meaning only you two could affect the voting, meaning you are not eligible as the council of the hidden leaf anymore for committing a serious crime. In conclusion what I'm really trying to say is pack your things and get out of my village." Finished Tsunade.

She walked out of the room while ripping up the paper. She threw the scraps above her head and danced around shouting "I'm free!"

* * *

"WOW, Right there, Naruto-kun!" shouted Hinata happily.

"It's too hard-I can't-ugh!" Naruto grunted.

"Just push yourself, Naruto-kun please, for me!" She shouted hoping he could hold it.

"OK! UGH!" He pushed himself to the limit.

"YESSSSS, NARUTO-KUN" Shouted Hinata joyfully.

His tensed sholders relaxed and he went to sit down with Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, this feels sooo good!" He said smiling and sweating as he sat down on a nearby rock relaxing.

Hinata giggled.

"Naruto-kun your making progress you held it longer that time" Hinata said informatively.

"Really?" Asked Naruto happily "How long did I hold the jutsu for this time?"

(I know what you were thinking shame on you lol)

"You held it for 56 seconds almost a minute." She told him smiling.

He smiled and even though he was tired from training he still had enough energy to jump around and yell "YATTA!"

Hinata laughed as he did a funny little dance. She was hoping this moment would never end. Ever. She loved to spend time with Naruto and help him. It was what she had always dreamed of.

Hinata thought while she watched Naruto skip around dancing.

'Naruto-kun I love you'

* * *

"YOU WHAT!?" Tenten yelled. Neji and Lee jumped.

Sakura repeated herself telling Neji, Tenten, and Lee exactly what she told Ino.

"Why I oughta-" Tenten yelled rolling up her sleeve getting ready to punch Sakura square in the face.

Neji growled taking the same position.

Lee held them both back while saying "You guys this isn't what I mean by 'the power of youth!'"

Sakura backed up a bit.

Tenten relaxed seeing as it was futile.

"I can't believe you would do that to poor Hinata." said Tenten shaking her head.

"Do you know what she went through for him?" I don't even think Naruto is good enough for her after the immense pain he cause her for years! Yet I don't say anything because I know it won't change how she feels about him, but you...that's unforgivable. I do not care if she forgives you, I personally will never look at you the same again." said Neji coldly.

"It's the same for me" said Tenten "What you did was just rotten and I can't act as if it never happened."

"I only came to you guys for advice! I already know what I did was wrong I don't need everyone to tell me that anymore I just thought you guys could help me since you are both so close to Hinata." Sakura said somberly.

"Well...you came to the wrong place. I have no help for you" said Tenten. Neji took hold of Tenten's hand "Same for me" he said agreeing.

Lee just stood there staring at the ground. Although Lee was just as dense as Naruto it didn't take a genius to understand what Sakura had done and why it was wrong. Lee loved her it's true, but he couldn't help her.

"Sakura-san...you have betrayed your years of youth...I can't help you."

Sakura stood there. She thought Lee would at least try and help her because he loved her.

"I thought you loved me!" Shouted Sakura at Lee. Neji and Tenten turned around.

"I do-"

"Then why won't you help me?" Sakura interrupted teary eyed.

"Because" replied Lee calmly "you can't use my feelings to your advantage, why do you think Naruto doesn't love you anymore?"


	9. Trouble Lurking

"I didn't know you could be so hard on me Hinata-chan" said Naruto smiling.

She blushed "W-well your very strong so I knew you could handle it."

He put his hands behind his head "do you really admire me that much?" He asked.

She blushed and turned away "W-Well..." She started feeling embarrassed.

Naruto quickly tried to make it better "I mean, not that its a bad thing" he waved his hands in front of himself.

"It's just" he continued "I really like the fact that someone like you admires someone like me" He blushed rubbing his hand behind his head.

Hinata smiled "I'll always admire you" she said "and love you" she whispered not expecting him to hear.

"Hn" he smirked.

"Then I guess you wouldn't mind if I did this" he put his arm around her neck so it rested on her shoulder and pulled her close. Close enough that he could smell her hair, her sweet lavender hair.

She blushed a deep shade of scarlet.

Naruto noticed and smirked. 'She's so cute like that' he thought to himself.

"Hey Hinata-chan...wanna just take a walk around the village with me?" He asked hopefully.

"Sure, Naruto-kun" she agreed.

Naruto smiled and kept his arm around her neck as he walked through the village with her in the afternoon heat.

* * *

Sakura stood there thinking 'maybe it's true, maybe I do use Naruto.'

"I'm sorry-Sakura-chan...that's not what I meant I just..."

"No, Lee, it's okay. It's given me something to think about, Thank you." Sakura said as she walked away.

Neji, Lee, and Tenten stood there and watched her walk away.

* * *

"Tsunade-sama!" yelled a shocked Shizune as she saw Tsunade walk into the room casually with a smile on her face.

Tsunade went to her desk and continued her paper work as if nothing had happened.

"Ts-Tsunade-sama? What happened...what did the elders say about Sasuke being the next hokage?"

Tsunade stopped writing.

"Shizune we no longer have a council" Tsunade told her calmly as if it wasn't a big deal.

"WHAT! TSUNADE-SAMA?!" Screamed Shizune.

"They committed a crime, and under the obligations of Konoha's rule book they must be removed from the village" said Tsunade still calm.

Shizune looked puzzled "You actually follow that book?" She asked.

Tsunade gritted her teeth lightly and a vein popped from her for head. "Shizune, shut it."

* * *

Sakura was walking through Konoha.

'Well now no one trusts me so I can't ask for help...I guess this is one of those problems I have to solve myself. I do feel bad for Hinata. I mean, it took forever to get Naruto to notice her and I've had Naruto around me for ages and I suddenly want him to myself, but I love Sasuke. I don't love Naruto he knows it...he's right. I just can't have him taken away from me, not when Sasuke is finally back and team 7 is actually...team 7. I just-'

Her thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Thats when me and Kakashi-"

There she saw the people that she was thinking about. Sitting together on a bench, Naruto holding Hinata close to him as he told her a story.

She wasn't jealous, but something about the sight made her blood boil. (Okay maybe she was a little jealous)

She saw that as the days had gone by since the three of them had a 'talk' Naruto and Hinata had grown closer.

She clenched her fists. She loved Sasuke, but she didn't want anyone else to have Naruto. Even she was confused by her logic.

She saw Hinata laugh sweetly enjoying every minute of Naruto's story.

She didn't care if no one trusted her. She didn't care if she lost her friends or even her closest friends. She was blinded with anger at this point. She stood behind the tree where she watched them and hatched up her own little plan.

When she was sure her plan was all formulated and well put together she made her way towards the friends on the bench. Walking slowly she was sure her plan would work. She was sure she'd be able to stir up enough trouble to distract Naruto and the others.

At this point Sakura was more jealous than the actual word itself, and scarier than gossip.

She would hide her objectives in her brilliant eyes,

She would hide her intentions in her words,

and

She would would hide her satisfaction in her smile.

"Konichiwa, Naruto-kun" Said Sakura sweetly smiling.

Now Sakura was definitely trouble lurking.


	10. Ramen!

Both Naruto and Hinata turned their heads only to see a familiar friend.

"H-Hi, Sakura-san" Naruto stuttered.

Sakura took note of that. 'He said -san instead of -chan' she thought.

Sakura looked at Hinata, and sighed.

"Hey, Hinata" she said forcing kidness through her words.

"Hi Sakura-san" said Hinata.

Sakura walked up to Naruto going right between him and Hinata breaking up the closeness they shared (No they weren't touching they were just standing really close to each other).

"Naruto-kun wanna head to Ichiraku's ramen?" Purred Sakura.

"Well not really, Hinata and I just came from there, and I'm pretty full already" he lied patting his stomach.

Sakura scrunched up her eyebrows 'dang it I thought for sure that would work' she thought.

"Well then how about a walk?" Sakura pressed on.

"Well I was just taking one with Hinata-chan"

Sakura noted this in her mind as well 'He calls her Hinata-chan'.

"-but if you want to tag along *sigh* i guess you could" he said hoping she wouldn't.

"No thanks I just wanted to go with you alone but forget it I'm pretty hungry anyways, guess I'll just head to my place and eat I'll catch ya guys later" She waved off.

"Bye Naruto-kun!" She said joyfully not even caring that she didn't say goodbye to Hinata.

* * *

Tsunade was looking over the actual candidates for the 6th Hokage and as she did she couldn't help, but smile noticing that a certain someone was at the top of the list.

'That knuckle head ninja' she thought smiling.

Shizune burst through the door.

"Tsunade-sama!" She yelled.

"What, Shizune?" She asked rubbing her temples in frustration.

"The Sixth Hokage is gonna have to wait" She said still shaken.

"N-Nani?" Tsunade stuttered.

"Without a council how are we supposed to appoint the new Hokage?" Asked Shizune crossing her arms across her chest.

Tsunade chuckled lightly "Shizune" She said getting serious again "I dropped the council."

"What? You What?" Asked Shizune dumbfounded.

"I said I dropped the council. I already notified the fire daimyo. The only way for a council to be appointed again is if any future hokage decide to appoint one, but the council must be old and wise. That's one of the reasons I dropped the council, because they were just old-not wise." Said Tsunade smiling.

Shizune smiled as well "That makes sense" she said relieved.

"Shizune, I will be ready to turn in voting in a couple days the village can vote next week January 1st on a Wednesday" Tsunade informed.

"Hai!" Replied Shizune.

* * *

Naruto just watched Sakura run off in the distance.

"What was that about" he mumbled to himself.

Hinata heard him, although just barely, but she didn't want to ask him questions because then she'd feel nosy.

"Hinata-chan please tell me you believe me when I say that I have no idea what that was, and I have nothing to do with it." Naruto told her.

"I believe you Naruto-kun." She told him, and she did believe him.

"Good! Now let's get back to our walk!" He said enthusiastically.

"Hai" said Hinata.

They were just walking...and walking...and walki-

"Grrr"

Hinata looked to her right where Naruto was. She saw him looking down at his stomach.

"Sorry, Hinata-chan" said Naruto sheepishly rubbing his head.

"Naruto-kun if you're hungry you should tell me" chastised Hinata.

"I didn't want to ruin the moment" He said smiling.

"Naruto-kun you could never ruin anything now how about we get you something to eat?"

Naruto smiled 'Hinata is so kind, and cute' he thought to himself.

"Can we go to Ichiraku's?" He asked her pleadingly.

"I want to say yes, but what if Sakura is there, then she'll know we were lying" Hinata said.

"That's true" agreed Naruto "Ugh now we have to wait" he said sadly.

"Um Naruto-kun...If...If you want I could...ya know...I could cook some ramen for you" Hinata stammered.

Naruto's eyes widened like dinner plates "Hinata-chan really?" He asked making sure.

"Yup!" She smiled.

"Arigatou!" He screamed hugging her tightly.

"Come on, we can go to my house!" He said taking her hand.

Hinata blushed 'his house...alone...with him...' she thought. Then her mind traveled somewhere else. She scolded herself for thinking such thoughts 'No, I am a lady' she said to herself trying to erase the dirty thoughts.

She looked over at him focusing on what he was saying. He was saying things like

"Hinata-chan is coming to my house." or "Hinata-chan is gonna cook food for me" or "I can't wait to taste it Hinata-chan!"

That last one made her blush. A lot.

'Oh Naruto-kun' she thought smiling.

* * *

(Should I like add a lemon somewhere o_O Would you guys want/like that or is it a bad idea?)

Lol I'm tired I will start trying to make the chapters longer, but it will take me more time which means later up dates.

What do you guys perfer:  
Short 500-1000 word chapters {Update every day}  
OR  
Long 1000-2000 word Chapters {Update every two days}

Idk you're the readers so Review what ya think! :)

Thanks for reading 3


	11. Nani, Sakura-chan?

Hi I just wanted to say  
Nani - What

* * *

Naruto (who was again thankful for shadow clones) had one in his apartment right now.

What was he doing? Something quite obvious to the Naruto geeks (*cough* me *cough*)

That's right he was cleaning.

Naruto was a no go when it came to cleaning. He didn't like to do it.

His mind would work like this:

If I'm gonna lay in my bed again tonight when I sleep why should I do it just so I can mess it up?

If I throw away my trash then the roaches won't have food.

If I clean I won't be myself.

I'm a ninja and cleaning is not training, therefore I shall not do it.

Leave it to Naruto to complicate things.

Anyway he was excited. He was happy that she was going to come to his house, and cook for him. He recalled tasting her cooking only once before (maybe twice idk) and he remembered exactly what he had told her.

'This food is amazing, Hinata you'd make a great wife one day!'

He also remembered the effect it had on the poor girl. She turned bright red and fell into a daze.

'If only I had known back then' he thought glancing to the girl next to him.

They had reached his new apartment and he walked to the last floor with her. He opened the door as he welcomed her in with a big

"Welcome home!"

She smiled.

"I know this isn't your home with your family and stuff, but I like to say it whenever I enter my house because...I have no one else to do it for me since I live alone...No one has ever welcomed me home..." he said quietly.

Hinata frowned.

"Naruto-kun I'm sorry for not approaching you sooner. I was just so scared, but because of my cowardice you had to spend more time suffering...alone." She said looking down.

"Hinata-chan I don't blame anyone especially not you" he told her.

Hinata smiled.

"Well" she started "the ramen's not gonna cook itself! What kind of ramen would you like, Naruto-kun?"

"Hmmm? Do you know how to make Miso Pork Ramen?" He asked.

"Why I certainly do!" She smiled.

"Yatta!" he fist pumped.

She smiled and then looked around his house.

He had hardwood floors and white and light orange walls. It was a graceful kind of light orange with a hint of yellow. He had white curtains and she could partially see the living room. All she could see was the couch on a spread out orange (same as the walls) rug and half of the huge flat screen tv that occupied part of the wall. She could make out the kitchen because she saw a little dining room table and a couple cabinets. He had a chandelier with three light bulbs hanging from the ceiling right over the table.

"Naruto-kun this is so nice" she complimented.

"Arigatou, Hinata-chan" he said.

Then he made an additional comment "Sakura said this was an ugly shade of orange, but I think it's me." he said.

Hinata wishing he hadn't spoke of Sakura stood there sadly, but agreed with him none the less.

"Well I like it because it's you" she told him.

He smiled "your so nice" he told her grinning.

"come follow me" he said leading her to the kitchen which was (surprisingly) clean.

"This is the kitchen...I'm hardly ever in this part of the apartment because I don't know how to cook." He admitted a bit ashamed.

"It's okay, Naruto-kun. If you want I cuold teach you...or you would watch" she told him.

She began her process and Naruto stood next to her watching her every move, smiling.

* * *

Sasuke was walking through the village. He didn't really make conversation with anyone besides his team and Sai. (Omg I completely forgot about Sai I just remembered him I'm sorry *sweatdrops*)

Anyway yeah he didn't really stir up trouble, but he looked out for his teammates especially a certain pink haired one. He knew she was one of those girls who didn't like being left behind, but was always left behind regardless.

He seized his walking upon hearing a shout through the village coming from the girl he was just thinking about.

"Ino, Ino" shouted the voice.

* * *

"Ino, Ino" yelled and enthusiastic pink headed girl running through the village.

Ino turned around "Huh?" Then she noticed who it was. "Oh hey four head girl"

Sakura had big news for now so she just shook her head ignoring the comment. Ino noticed and asked

"What happened?"

"Guess who I'm going out with?" She said smiling widely.

Ino squealed. "Who?" She asked smiling eagerly.

Sakura answered with the biggest smile on her face

"Naruto-kun!"

* * *

So there ya go! Sorry it's short, but the reviews weren't specific enough and I have a lot of home work to finish.

Thanks for reading!


	12. Rumors Are Lies!

"Your what?" Ino asked confused.

Sakura smirked "I'm going out with Naruto" Sakura repeated.

"Are. You. Serious." Ino stated more than asked.

"Yes" said Sakura.

Ino looked at Sakura somberely and then forced a smile to grace her features 'Hinata's gonna be heartbroken when she hears this' thought Ino, but she said "Wow I'm so happy for you."

"Arigatou, Ino-chan" said Sakura. Then she ran off smiling in the opposite direction.

'That's all?' thought Ino.

She heard a 'hmph' sound and turned around only to see Sasuke.

"S-Sasuke-kun, when did you-did you hear what she just told me" Ino stopped midway changing the subject herself.

"Hai" said Sasuke in a monotone way that made Ino shiver.

"I can't believe-I mean why would she- I just don't understand." Ino was so confused she couldn't even finish her sentences.

"Hmph" pouted Sasuke again, and he walked away.

* * *

Sakura was walking alone.

"Hmph" she smirked.

'My plan is falling perfectly into place. Ino will tell Hinata soon enough.'

Sakura walked through the village happily though in her mind she thought of her plan and how it was going to work beautifully.

'Now all I have to do is get Naruto-kun" (She purred his name) "To like me again"

She smiled slyly on her way to her house for a change in appearance.

* * *

Hinata began mixing the ingredients in a big pot.

Naruto watched as the ramen came together.

"Oh, wow Hinata-chan you really know what your doing, don't you." He told her smiling.

She mixed the ingredients some more and added some Menma (Bamboo shoots).

She tunred the fire down and told him

"Just five more minutes on boil so the flavor can spread and you can eat" she smiled.

Those five minutes were silent until Naruto spoke.

"Hey...Hinata-chan...I'm really thankful that you came and cooked for me your so sweet. I'm glad your one of my closest friends." He smiled.

She smiled back "Arigatou, Naruto-kun"

She set up the table and got out a large bowl he had.

She served the warm liquid with noodles and vegetables and added two boiled eggs cut in half. She sprinkled it with grated Menma and then put the bowl on the placemat on the table in front of Naruto.

Naruto's eyes widened.

"H-Hinata-chan I-this-wow" Naruto was speechless.

He broke his Chopsticks happily and said

"Itadakimasu!" And he dug in.

he slurrped up his first gulp of ramen and his eyes widened again. He couldn't get over the magnificent taste.

"Hinata." He swallowed loudly to get her attention.

She turned around feeling nervous her thoughts scattered her brain.

'Oh No is it not good enough? Is it the worse ramen ever? Does he not like my effort?'

She thought this and many other thoughts.

"Hinata. This. Is. The. Best. Ramen. Ever! Teuchi should hire you everyone would want to go there to see a beautiful angel make their ramen...on second thought...could you cook just for me-aside from your family of course- but I want you to cook for me." He said grinning.

She smiled in relief 'Thank goodness!' she thought to herself.

"Sure, Naruto-kun just let me know when you want me to cook for you!" She blushed, but she was happy that's what Naruto wanted.

He finished the first bowl quickly and she filled it up again. He began to eat at a faster pace to a point where Hinata was sure he wasn't even chewing.

Hinata started doing the dishes.

She heard him slurping up the noodles, but then the back round noise abruptly stopped.

She looked back.

"Hinata you don't have to do the dishes" Naruto told her.

"You've already cooked a meal for me the least I can do is clean up" He told her again.

She smiled "Naruto-kun finish your meal I'm fine with this, and besides the future Hokage needs to eat his ramen if he wants more" She said pointing to the pot.

"Hinata don't you want some?" He asked curiously.

"No thank you, Naruto-kun" then she turned around and continued doing the dishes.

'She would make one hell of a wife. She is so kind. I don't want anyone to steal my Hina-chan' thought Naruto.

'Wait? HINA-chan? MY HINA-chan?' He questioned his own thoughts in his thoughts (I think that makes sense)

He drank what was left of the broth and put the bowl down with a thud.

Hinata just took his bowl and then filled it to the brim again.

"Hina-chan, you're the best!" He smiled happily.

Hinata blushed at the even newer nickname and went back to her previous task.

Naruto had this feeling in his chest when he said that. He felt warm. It sounded right.  
'Hina-chan'. He loved the way it sounded.

He knew he couldn't wipe the grin off his face because..because...

He was truly happy, and he didn't want the feeling inside him to end. Ever.

* * *

I did another chapter today because I didn't want you guys to think I made a mistake or get confused. To clarify, what Sakura did was start a rumor about her a Naruto which is part of her plan, and that's all I'm gonna tell you because then I'll spoil the story (lol)

Anyway Much Love and Thanks For Reading!


	13. Happy To Know

Sakura was in her house. She was currently rummaging through her closet looking for something perfect to wear. She knew she could seduce Naruto if she wanted to, so she chose to wear something...seductive. She found a dress she would consider wearing but she didn't really want to so she just saved it as another option.

She began going through her drawers.

'Come on. Seductive, seductive, seductive- seductive' She thought pleased as she grabbed a short mini skirt. She began looking for a shirt.

'come on, come on. I don't know why this is so complicated my clothes should be easy to find' She complained in her head.

Truth is Sakura was right. She hadn't grown in ANY way over the years-except height, but that was it, and it was only a couple inches taller.

"Found it!" She said out loud.

It was a pink mini skirt as short and as mini as a mini skirt could go without practically being naked. Then she had a red tank top and of course her ninja sandals.

She went into the bathroom to shower with her clothes laid out on the bed.

She had her outfit.

She turned on the water and stepped in humming a tune as the hot liquid hit her making her tingle at the sensation.

She started to chuckle. Ya know that low sort of chuckle.

The chuckle that says

'I'm about to ruin someone's life just for the hell of it.'

* * *

"Ahhhh" Naruto said satisfied patting his stomach.

Naruto was on the sofa and Hinata was finishing up in the kitchen.

She walked into the living room and smiled. Naruto looked in her direction and she blushed.

"Hinata your the best! You'd make one hell of a wife!" He told her happily.

She blushed even more.

'Oh god' she thought. She also felt a bit faint 'Old habits die hard, huh?' She said to herself.

"You're a much better cook than Sakura. I remember she tried to make me some food while I was in the hospital, and lets just say that shouldn't have even counted as animal food- but I knew she'd kill me if I told her that." He smiled rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

Hinata giggled. She was sure he was just telling a little white lie so she went along with it.

He thought her giggle was very cute. To die for. It just made Naruto happy.

"Hinata come and sit next to me he thought.

She blushed but walked towards the couch to him. She sat down next to him. He pulled her close hugging her.

"N-Naruto-kun" muttered Hinata cutely. She enjoyed his warmth.

He smiled.

"Yes, my Hina-chan"

Hinata blushed 'his Hina-chan?' Then she smiled.

"I Lo-" but she stopped herself right there fearing it would ruin the moment.

Naruto being as dense as he is didn't know what she had wanted to say and asked

"What's that Hina-chan?"

"I said your warm" she muttered this time exasperated.

He hugged her closer and tighter.

Even if Hinata didn't get to tell him how she felt she was joyful knowing that she could at least have this moment. Ecstatic knowing that they both wanted to have this moment. Happy to know that she was finally by Naruto's side.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	14. Explain It To Me Then!

Sasuke waited. He was at the park. To be exact he was at the park that Sakura would most often go to or walk by. He was waiting for her. He needed to have a mature, adult, but serious conversation with her.

He knew how things were once they got back. He knew she hadn't changed, that she still had feelings for him. That's why he was able to see right through her little scheme of 'I'm going out with Naruto' when she told Ino.

Sasuke also knew that Naruto knew she wasn't interested in him like that and even if she was it would only be because he saved the village and everyone in the ninja world.

He would tell her that whatever she was planning wasn't going to work, and that she shouldn't do that to her own friends.

He just hoped she would listen.

* * *

Sakura looked in the mirror. She saw herself and she was satisfied. Her clothes were skin tight, and she seemed to like that.

She locked her house door and began walking through the village. She felt many eyes on her.

She thought they were of the grown men attracted to her and the grown women jealous of her.

WRONG!

The only attention she was getting were those of the male Genin. The women just looked at her and shook their heads. The grown men frowned a bit seeing how well the 'will of fire' had been passed on.

Sakura didn't notice as she walked through the village.

'Naruto won't be able to resist me, I mean just look at the villagers. They're putty in my hands!' She thought. (*Sigh* Oh Sakura)

She continued walking as she came close to a park. Her favorite park that she would always pass or go to. She could see it faintly but as the walked along the paved path more of the park became visible. She saw someone familiar sitting at the bench.

He had black hair and a black shirt with grey pants. he had ditched his war attire after he was brought back to Konoha. She looked a little more and saw him sitting there with and expression that showed confidence, arrogance, and disbelief.

She thought for a moment. 'Sasuke-kun? At the park? By himself? Or is he waiting for someone? Could he be? Waiting for...Ino!' She assumed. She stormed off towards him, upset.

"Sasuke-kun!" She yelled running towards him.

"Hm?" He looked in her direction.

'Perfect just who I was waiting for.' Thought Sasuke when he saw her.

She was now in front of him.

"Sasuke-kun who're ya waiting for? Ino? Cause I told her she couldn't have you." She told him.

Sasuke glared at her.

"I thought you were going out with Naruto, so what does it matter that I'm waiting for her?"

Sakura froze. 'How does he know about that!?' She questioned.

She chuckled nervously "Aha ha who told you that?" She said as if she didn't know.

I heard you telling Ino. He said not afraid to admit that he was eavesdropping.

"Oh..." She said defeated.

"Yeah. Oh." He said.

She sighed. "Look Sasuke, you don't understand-in fact you wouldn't understand!" She told him.

She began to walk away.

Sasuke grabbed her arm lightly enough to stop her walk.

"Then explain" he stated simply.

She sighed again and went to the bench to sit down with Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, I know you and Naruto are practically brothers...but this has nothing to do with you." She told him.

"Actually, it does. You see, I can't just sit here and not feel guilty knowing I allowed my brother to suffer emotionally when I could have prevented it." Said Sasuke as a matter of factly.

"Sasuke-kun stop acting like you know!" She yelled at him standing up.

"Then tell me what you mean!" he yelled back.

"I'm always left behind!" She suddenly yelled.

Sasuke froze.

"I don't want to be left behind anymore. You and Naruto are strong...I'm just a waste of space, but it took years for Team 7 to be back together and I don't want something like love to take that away from us. I don't want Hinata to take that away from us..." Her voice was cracking now and she was crying.

Sasuke decided to ask a question he knew would make her think about her actions.

"Then how come you can go out with who you please and find love and Naruto can't?"

Sakura stopped sobbing and looked up abruptly eyes wide open with tears rolling softly down her cheeks.

* * *

Naruto moved a little bit.

He squirmed here and there. Then he realized he had his arm wrapped around something...or someone?

He opened his eyes slowly.

he looked down to his chest only to see a head of lavender.

'huh?' He thought. He was tired still, but it was-he glanced at his clock. 8:47 am.

He then remembered the night before.

'Oh yeah!' He smiled.

'We must have fell asleep like this' He chuckled softly.

He just stayed starting at her.

'She's so beautiful, so angelic' he thought.

He decided he didn't want to wake her up so he just watched her sleep.

"N-Naruto-kuunnn" purred Hinata cutely half asleep.

"Naruto-kun, please. Please don't tease me..." She mumbled sleepily.

Naruto blushed. Hinata was dreaming of him...in that way.

He decided to wake her up after that because he knew that she would dream on.

"Hina-chan. Hina-chan" He said softly while shaking her gently.

"mmmmm, Naruto-kun?" she groggily said.

He smiled "It's the morning lets get ready..." He told her tenderly.

She smiled then stretched. She yawned a cat like yawn, very soft and it sounded almost like a purr. Then she curled up into a ball quickly. Naruto looked at her. She stood up and her hair was all on one side.

'She has a cute bed head. Man she's cute no matter what.' he thought.

Then he looked at her jacket. Her jacket had dragged above her belly button with her tank top revealing her flat smooth creamy white stomach.

Naruto blushed remembering what he saw on that mission with her while they were at the river. Then he felt his boxers constricting. He stood up quickly and turned around facing the the other way trying to hide his arousal.

"Naruto-kun, are you alright?" Hinata asked still oblivious as to where her jacket was.

"Hehe" He chuckled nervously "Yeah I'm perfectly fine, I'm just gonna..." He glanced around the room looking for an excuse "I'm just gonna use the bathroom" he ran inside then closed the door.

'Damn it, I'm turned on by Hinata...really turned on..."

Hinata just stood there. Then she looked around and felt a light breeze brush her stomach that's when she realized her jacket was up.

she pulled it down quickly and began fixing the couch they had slept on.

'I just slept with Naruto..' She told herself.

Then as she went to make some breakfast she thought about Naruto and why he was taking so long in the bathroom.

As the bacon fried lowly and she mixed the pancake batter she heard a knock on the door.

Quickly she rushed over and asked "who?"

"It's Ino and Tenten" answered Ino.

Hinata opened the door then blushed.

"O-Oh hi you guys-"

Hinata We have something important to tell you" Ino interrupted.

"Important? What do you mean?" questioned Hinata.

Suddenly both Tenten and Ino looked glum.

Then Tenten spoke.

"It's about Sakura..."


	15. It Begins

Remember: Sakura has a plan to get Naruto to fall in love with her again and she starts a rumor about them 'going out' which is not true, but Ino and Tenten don't know that.

* * *

"Sakura-san? Whats wrong, is she hurt or something?" Hinata asked worried about her friend.

"No actually...it's more towards you..." Ino said.

"Me? What do I have to-"

"Hinata-chan?" Yawned Naruto entering the scene.

Tenten and Ino froze, confused.

"N-Nani?" They both gasped.

"Ino, Tenten? What's up?" said Naruto waving.

"Ummm..." hummed Tenten.

"We were-just wanted to...tell Hinata that...we need to talk to her...later...it's important" said Ino.

"Ummm okay?" said Naruto confused.

"Well...bye!" Said Tenten and they both ran off.

"Well that was weird..." said an oblivious Naruto.

"Yea...I suppose it was..." said Hinata clearly distracted by the thoughts invading her mind.

'About Sakura? What was so important about her that they came all the way here to tell me? But then what wasn't so important that they put it aside and left as soon as Naruto showed up?' She wanted to know, but was distracted as Naruto called her into the kitchen to check the stove because he couldn't do it.

* * *

"Tenten that was bad!" said Ino exasperated.

"I know! who would've thought that he would show up at that time, just when we were about to explain it?!" Said Tenten.

"Yea, but I wonder why she was...in...his...house?" Ino questioned gradually slowing down.

Tenten looked up at Ino.

"You don't think?-" Tenten said

"THAT TWO TIMING JERK!" Shouted Ino clenching her fists.

* * *

Sakura stood there.

She knew Sasuke had a point. She didn't care anymore. On the verge of tears she managed to choke out a reply.

"Sasuke...just...leave me alone..."

and began walking away.

Sasuke watched her walk.

'I hope I got to her, that dobe has finally realized Hinata's feelings, and now I have as well...I guess that makes both of us dobes...' Sasuke smirked at his thought.

"Nahh" he chuckled and stood there watching the afternoon horizon.

* * *

"MMMM Hina-chan! This is awesome!" He said eating mouth fulls of the breakfast she made.

She smiled as he finished the meal and then began helping him prepare for the day.

"Naruto-kun are you going to go to Tsunade-sama's office to see if you have a mission today?" Asked Hinata.

"Of course! Say, wanna come with me?" He smiled.

"Sure." She said.

"Hina-chan" said Naruto.

"Hm?" She said.

"I really like you ya know, your very sweet and kind, and...you mean a lot to me." He blushed then smiled showing all of his teeth.

She blushed as well.

"Arigatou, Naruto-kun" she smiled.

* * *

"Sooooooooo, when do we tell her?" Inquired Ino.

"I don't know." Tenten said.

"Well how about next time we see her we just, grab her and make sure we tell her-"

"Tell her what" said another voice interrupting Ino.

They saw a familiar pink haired kunoichi standing there.

"Uh-uh, umm" stuttered both Tenten and Ino.

Tenten couldn't take it anymore.

"Ugh, screw this! WE ARE TELLING HINATA ABOUT YOU AND NARUTO!" She yelled out of patience.

Sakura gasped.

"N-Nani?"

"You heard." Confirmed Ino in a sassy way.

"Why are you guys meddling with this you should just mind your own business!" Sakura shouted.

"Well you're going to hurt a friend think about it well!"

"It's my decision!"

"Well...then it's our decision to tell Hinata-"

"Tell me what?" Interrupted a light angelic voice.

"H-Hinata?!"

"Hinata!?"

"Hinata-chan!?"

All three of them said surprised.

Hinata stood there with a questioning look on her face.

Then she asked

"Yes?"

* * *

Notes:

Ino made the assumption that Naruto was going out with both Sakura and Hinata.

Now Ino and Tenten have to tell Hinata what Sakura told them.

Sorry about the shortness of this chapter and for not updating yesterday. It was Halloween and I celebrate it. Anyway yea I do a lot of drama and don't worry this has nothing to do with SasuSaku (even though I think they are better together) but thank you for reading it's just I have a lot of homework and i want to get it done tonight so I won't have to do it over the weekend!

Much Love Thanks for reading! :)


	16. Escape

They were all there...quiet.

"I'm gonna go" said Sakura. (Totally obvious why)

"Hm? But I thought you guys had to tell me something." said Hinata.

"Well it has to do with Sakura and she doesn't really want to be here for it." said Ino.

"Oh...ok" mumbled Hinata.

*Gulp* "Ok, Hinata...Sakura and...N-N-Narutoaretogether!" Tenten said the last part very fast.

"N-Nani?" choked Hinata.

"Hinata we're so sorry, but we had to tell you. I don't know since when or exactly why, all I know is that she told a lot of us so they must be a thing..." said Ino.

Hinata tried to hide her pained expression.

"A-Arigatou for telling me...I didn't think our friendship was going anywhere, but now I know for sure me and him aren't meant for each other. You guys are so brave I'm very grateful that you told me..." she forced out.

She wanted to cry. She didn't want to live anymore she felt like the reason was taken away. She was broken inside. She had been pressured all her life to be perfect for her father. She loved someone she couldn't approach because she was afraid knowing he could be taken away from her at any moment and now she had to try and live with the fact that he had. He had been taken away from her.

She turned around and walked away slowly. Tenten and Ino watched her. She stopped. Hinata stopped walking. Then *poof* she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Tenten and Ino both wore expressions of shock on their faces. They ran to where Hinata had been standing just a moment ago and looked around.

"Oh, no!" said Ino.

* * *

Hinata ran. She didn't know where exactly she was running. All she knew was that she didn't want to be there, in the village.

'Why?' She thought. 'Why does he lead me on? Lead me to believe that I can be with him. Why do I love him...so much...'

She questioned herself so much.

'Why, why, why, why, why...'

Hinata was still running with tears flowing from her eyes and being blown past her face because of the speed she was running at.

She was reaching her limit. She knew.

She began to gradually slow down and then she fell.

She laid there crying. She thought of him. Naruto. How much happier he'd be with Sakura. How he didn't even need her in the equation. How he betrayed her. Lied to her.

She didn't want to cry for him but she loved him...

She loved him so much it hurt.

"N-Naruto-kun" She cried.

* * *

Sakura was seen walking along the streets of Konoha. Thinking?

Then she heard a yell.

"Sakura!" The voice sounded angry.

She turned around quickly.

"Ino?" She questioned.

Ino came up to her looking furious.

"Ino how many times am I gonna tell you? It's my deci-"

"Thanks to your little stunt Hinata's gone and nowhere to be found! She disappeared when we told her! You're gonna have to fix this!" Yelled Ino interrupting her.

"N-Nani?" Sakura was shocked. Did...did this really happen?

Ino shook her head, and a tear slid down her cheek.

"You don't know when to stop do you? You don't know how to treat a friend huh? Or let me guess you just couldn't let her have some happiness because it didn't involve you?" She laughed lightly and cried at the same time.

"No, Ino I didn't mean-"

"Then what did you mean? Did you think that when you tell someone that the girl she envy's is going out with her life long crush who has just recently started getting closer to her that she will be alright? Did you think she'd get over it? SHE ALMOST DIED FOR HIM FOR GOD'S SAKE-"

"I KNOW!" Shouted Sakura interrupting "I-I know...I know" She began to sob.

* * *

"WHAT!" Shouted Neji.

"Neji, please relax!" Said Tenten back.

"NO! SAKURA IS GONNA GET IT NOW-"

"Ino is already giving her a good scolding...so...you don't need-"

"Sakura is probably hurt right now..." said Neji.

Tenten looked up.

"I know she is...but not as much as Hinata-sama is...come on, we need to find Hinata-sama" he said and walked past Tenten.

* * *

'Hinata-chan said she'd meet me here 15 minutes ago, I wonder where she is?' Mentally questioned a blond ninja.

He stayed waiting.

Then he see's Sasuke, Tenten, Ino, Neji, and Sakura walking looking around calling Hinata. Neji was using his Byakugan hoping to find her and everyone was looking all over the place different expressions on their faces.

'They're looking for her too?'

He approached them.

"Hey, are you guys looking for Hinata-chan"

Ino looked at him disgusted.

"Grrr, the nerve of you!" She punched him square in the face, and not jokingly.

He backed away seriousness in his eyes.

"What are you talking about!?" He questioned, shocked.

"You should know playing with Hinata's feelings and emotions like that! She loves you!" Yelled Ino.

"I know!" Yelled Naruto.

"THEN WHY WOULD YOU GO OUT WITH HER AND SAKURA AT THE SAME TIME!?" Yelled Ino once and for all.

(Oooo she's finally done it!)

Naruto jumped at, not only the sudden outburst, but the words spoken.

"What are you talking about? I never went out with Hinata or Sakura. I never went out with either of them" he said innocently.

That's when everyone turned to Sakura.

Sakura was standing there frozen.

Sasuke sighed. He knew she was lying.

Everyone looked beyond pissed at Sakura.

Naruto dense as he was didn't understand.

"Wait who told you I was going out with Sakura?" He questioned.

Everyone looked at Sakura again.

Then they pointed and all said in unison

"Sakura."


	17. Found Her

"Sakura?" Naruto said wide eyed.

"Why?"

Sakura just stood there. She didn't know why. She didn't know why she decided to lie the way she did, she didn't know why she hurt a dear friend...she didn't why she fell in love with Naruto.

"Sakura, please...answer me." pleaded Naruto kindly. He thought that Ino, and Tenten would give her enough harsh words after he left.

"I...I don't know..." lied Sakura.

"Sakura I've known you for a long time and I know you wouldn't do something like this without a reason...you lied to all of our friends...I just hope Hinata-"

"She already knows" interrupted Sasuke.

"N-Nani?" Asked Naruto shocked.

"I said she already knows, she's missing." Repeated Sasuke adding the last part.

"..."

Naruto looked at Sakura. His eyes held all kinds of emotions 'Why, I thought we were best friends?' they said. His facial expression showed agonizing pain. They his lips curved into a frown and his eyebrows furrowed showed utter shock and confusion. Betrayal.

"I...I thought I could trust you, Sakura..." He said sadly.

Naruto didn't even remember that the others were there it felt like a conversation between them two only.

He turned around facing the ground. He shut his eyes tightly as if he couldn't believe what was happening, he was frustrated.

He suddenly looked up.

"We'll talk later" He said finally, and then he disappeared quickly.

Sakura stood there.

She admits she was upset but she decided 'I did what I did and I have to get over it.'

She had already planned to deeply apologize to everyone after they found Hinata and everything settled down.

She tried not to look so somber and then said to everyone

"Come on...we'll never find Hinata if we just stand here."

Everyone nodded and went in groups of two (with the exception of Ino, Tenten, and Neji as a group of three) to find Hinata.

* * *

Naruto had made multiple shadow clones to look around the village. He had some go to the Hyuga manor, to the inner part of the village, to every training ground even the forbidden ones, the outskirts of the village- everywhere. He himself searched frantically.

Naruto took a break. The sun was setting and he still hadn't found Hinata. He began to wonder. Was this the end? The end of their friendship, what they could have had. He couldn't think about it. He didn't want it to end...ever.

Naruto sat on the Fourth Hokages head looking over the village. He called upon his parents in his concious as if it would help him.

'Mom, Dad, what should I do? I'm no good at these things ya know? I've never had to deal with this, but the truth is I think I love her and I just want to find her now. I finally know her. I know what she likes, what she doesn't, what she loves, her status, her family, her parents, her feelings, her being, I know everything about her now...and I'm glad I do'

As if to answer his prayers to his parents his mind had a sudden memory from one of his dispersed clones.

He looked up.

"Found Her!"

* * *

So I also edited chapter 12 instead of Sasuke suggesting that Sakura probably lied he just said "humph" and Ino and him ended the conversation.

I kinda (if you haven't noticed) Hate Sakura. Okay I really hate her. A lot. So yea in this story they treat her like a piece of poop, but thats only because I think thats how she should be treated in THIS fanfic. In my next fanfic it will be much more reasonable and I won't let my personal opinions get in the way, but for now I'm gonna just do this story and start a different one when I'm done.

I hope you read some of my other one's after this one!

Thanks for reading! :)

P.S.

I'm looking for a beta who can look over my grammar and spelling and such, and (If you can) go as far as pointing out inconsistencies with plot, Out-of-characterness, and other things pertaining to the plot and story in general and not just the mechanical side of it.

If you are interested DM with info about when or what days you have the most free time, because I don't wanna pile you with a whole chapter to read when you have other things to do.

You don't have to send me your email unless I DM you back saying your a good choice for beta and such. I think I need a beta for my plotting especially (lol) anyway thanks and DM me if your interested,

(Again, Thanks for reading!)


	18. I Think I Love Her

Hinata was sitting, leaning her back against the tree and rocking back and fourth slowly.

'I knew he didn't love me...' She began thinking.

'I knew it! Why do I have to be so stupid, why do I have to love him?'

She cried silently to herself.

She didn't understand. From what she perceived her and Naruto were getting closer. Now he was with Sakura.

She felt that she should have known. He could never be attracted to her that way, it was helpless.

She was as equally frustrated with herself as she was sad.

Sad because she it hurt so much and she knew why.

She knew it was because he was who inspired her. Her first love. He was the one who gave her her nindo. Her courage. He was the one who's opinion mattered most to her if not her fathers. Her precious person. He was the one closest to her heart. He was the one that made her blush. The one that made her heart flutter when he said her name, and her spine tingle when he looked at her. He was the one who made he laugh. He could sometimes make her sad, but right now sad was not even the word to describe it...she was...

depressed.

She was frustrated, yes.

Frustrated with the fact that she knew he would never fall in love with her no matter what. Frustrated with the fact that she knew she had worked so hard all these years.  
Frustrated with the fact that she had finally been brave for him and nothing had changed.  
Frustrated with the fact that She had changed and it took him this long to notice. She was Frustrated with him...

Her feelings had changed the more she thought into it.

'It's him.' She thought. 'It must be him.'

'I've done everything to make him change his opinion about me, but he just doesn't like me...'

'So...it's..._me_?'

"Ughhhh!" She grunted and cried at the same time.

She didn't know who to be mad at, who to blame, it was all a mess, one big blur.

She was...

Confused.

* * *

Naruto rushed through the trees.

'Hinata I'm coming, please hold on. He hoped that no one would find her before he did because he thought that it was up to him to retrieve the broken hearted heiress.

He thought about what he was going to tell Sakura as soon as he took Hinata back to the village.

He thought about how Hinata might react when she hears the truth.

'It'll be alright' He thought. He planned to get Hinata, tell her the truth, cheer her up, bring her back to the village, tell Sakura what she deserved to hear, and then live happily ever after...

'with Hinata.'

He added that last part and smiled. He knew after the past few weeks how he felt about her. His feelings grew more towards her and he couldn't help but let them flourish. He liked her...a lot. He would admit that, but _Love_ confused him. He didn't know if he could commit to that sort of thing even if he had some sort of and understanding to it now.

Naruto thought it best to confess his strong liking to her instead of using the word Love because he was only 17. He still had a long way to go, but he didn't think the same of Hinata. He knew she wasn't lying and that she was serious. That's why it was fine if she said she _Loves_ him. She could commit if Naruto could.

Still Naruto didn't want to say 'Hey Hinata I've really grown to like you...a lot' because i mean come on. How smooth would that be?

He thought he should be more considerate. He tried to figure it out in his head while dashing through the trees.

'Hinata your so-no' He stopped that thought.

'Hinata we've been hanging out-no, too long!' He stopped his thought again.

'Hinata I really like you, and I've been feeling closer to you than I have to anyone (exception of Sasuke) in a long time. I think me and you could be something more.'

'Yea' He thought. 'That's good, I don't want to over think it.'

He got stopped sudden;y stopping at a tree trunk listening to the soft crying and slurred words.

"I still love him" it slurred.

"I still love him..."

Naruto stood frozen. A tear slid down his cheek and he closed his eyes. He thought some more about his feelings.

He took his time to think into everything that had happened ever since the end of the war.

He thought of during and before the war with Hinata. He had changed his words, what he was going to say to her.

He rehearsed them in his mind.

'Hinata...I think I love you.'

He was satisfied. His heart fluttered he thought it felt right just to think it.

He was ready to tell her...ready to confess.

He stepped forward out of his hiding spot and began.

"Hina-chan" he said caringly.

She turned around quickly, looking at him teary eyed with damp tears around her eyes making her hair stick to her face. She blinked.

"Hina-chan" he began again "Can I sit with you?" He _smiled._

* * *

Okay so I'm sorry about the wait, but grades close on the 8th (Tomorrow) and I wanted to get all my work done and make sure that I get good grades. I should be updating more frequently soon.

Thanks for reading! :)


	19. I Love Her, Ya Know?

(A/N: I know I usually get right to the story but I had a problem with the last review I got saying "Basically i want a 1000-1500 words chapter every day."  
I'm Sorry but that's not how it works. I have to keep up with my studies. I do this for fun so this is not really a huge priority on my list.

This story is ending in the next few chapters that you are going to read. I hope you enjoyed it and I'm going to be writing more Naruhina stories soon!

Anyway on with the story.

* * *

Hinata froze momentarily, but then turned around and shut her eyes tight.

Naruto felt weak.

Hinata was ignoring him.

He walked up next to her anyway.

"Hina-chan, I know you probably-"

He was interrupted by Hinata standing up to face him.

"Naruto..." She clenched her fists.

"Just...shut up..." She told him.

Naruto was shocked. He couldn't believe Hinata just said that to him.

He stood there mouth agape as she continued.

"Don't try to say or tell me anything...I don't want to know. You really hurt me this time."

"Hinata I didn't-"

"NARUTO PLEASE! Don't make this any harder than it has to be..." Hinata yelled.

She yelled...Naruto couldn't believe it.

She was really heartbroken.

"You...I don't want to see you anymore..." Hinata cried more as she said this. She couldn't believe she had to say this.

Life was nothing anymore if she had to treat the person she loved the most this way. It was as if she was just born to die. She had no purpose in life.

She swallowed hard and continued.

"Don't bother coming around the compound anymore...don't count on me meeting you anywhere...I'm done. You lead me on long enough. I...*sobs* I have to move on. I don't want you to break my heart again...you meant so much to me..."

She sobbed loudly and gasped for breath as if it were her last.

Naruto looked at the sight. She was crying. He couldn't watch. He knew he had to fix what he didn't start. "Hinata-chan, none of that was true, I never really went out with Sakura...that's crazy." He told her defeated.

She looked up shocked, but then starts to walk away from him trying her hardest to ignore him even though it hurts her more than it hurts him.

He suddenly grabs her wrist, not strong, but enough to stop her from walking away.

"Please..." He pleaded "Don't walk away from this..."

Hinata couldn't ignore his pleading voice, but she didn't want to give in.

She decided to continue her rant.

"Why...Naruto-kun? Why can't I walk away from this?" She asked him.

He let go of her and put his arm by his side.

"Because" he started "Then I will be all alone...without you...I don't want that."

She grit her teeth lightly.

"But you don't really need me...I know you don't." She said looking down.

"What are you talking about?" He questioned looking plainly at the ground.

"I Love you, ya know?" He lifted his gaze from the ground to her face, smiling.

She froze.

'N-Nani? He L-Loves me?' She thought shocked.

"N-Naruto-kun?" She stuttered.

He slowly brought his arms around her and caught her in a heart warming, heart stopping hug.

She just stood there stiffly. It was hard for her to hug him back at first, but she eventually sunk into his warm muscular arms, and brought her arms around his waist as well.

"Naruto-kun" She cried on his shoulder.

"I love you too!" She said unable to contain herself.

They stayed there hugging each other.

Soon enough Hinata's crying died down and she was fast asleep in his arms. He looked down at her angelic face.

'So beautiful' He thought.

He decided it was time to head back to the village as he looked at the horizon ad saw the suns colors mix and swirl with the clouds and sky.

He picked her up bridal style and began his quest through the forest.

* * *

When he arrived at the village he carried the sleeping heiress right to his house.

Setting her down in his bed then writing a note and putting it on the nightstand right next to the bed in case she woke. He placed a glass of water there and then went to the hospital. He had to talk to a certain pink haired Kunoichi.


	20. Farewell, It's The Beginning Of The End

(A/N: This was originally part of the last chapter but I wanted to split it up because this is about Naruto and Sakura's talk

* * *

-In The Hospital-

He walked through te double doors and up to the front desk.

Sakura was facing the other way so she began greeting the 'visitor' until she saw who it was.

"Good Evening how can-" She stopped seeing Naruto standing there with a serious expression.

"Oh...is it time to talk already?"

Naruto nodded. They went to an empty hospital room not far from the front desk. Sakura asked the other secretary to cover for her.

"Naruto I know-"

"No, you don't know." He interrupted her angrily.

"Sakura what were you trying to do? You know how lonely I've been all my life! You know how strong I became just so that I could bring back the love of your life, and then you do that to me! Do you know how much you hurt Hinata? How can you even call yourself a true friend? I hope you're ashamed of yourself...You should apologize deeply the next time you see her." He commanded more than suggested.

She clenched her fists.

"Naruto...can you forgive me?" She asked.

"...I...don't know" He told her.

She looked away.

"Oh" she said.

"Sakura I think it's best if...you spend time with someone who isn't me for a little bit. I don't know if Hinata will be this unforgiving but I feel this way." He told her.

"W-What are you saying?" She hoped he was lying.

"I'm saying...as of now...our friendship is over..." He stated.

She stood wide eyed. She remembered all the past memories they shared even before Sasuke left. She remembered them getting stronger together. Them fighting in the war side by side. It all meant nothing now.

Naruto began to walk out of the room, and Sakura followed. Naruto had passed the desk until a voice stopped him.

"So this is it, huh?" said Sakura.

"Yea...I guess..." agreed Naruto looking at her from the corner of his eye.

"Farewell, old friend" said Sakura a tear sliding swiftly down her cheek.

"Farewell" said Naruto seeing the tear, but avoiding direct eye contact. He closed his eyes as he walked out of the hospital hands in his pockets.

'Farewell...' Thought Sakura as she watched his figure get lost in the busy village.

* * *

Naruto calmly walked back to his house.

He opened the door as quietly as possible shut it the same way.

He walked in and saw Hinata sitting upright on the bed looking around as if she'd never been in his room before.

"Hey, sleepy head." He said.

Hinata turned her head quickly.

"Hi..Naruto-kun" She mumbled shyly.

"Hinata-chan...what are you doing? Why are you being so shy?" He asked tilting his head to the side like a confused cute puppy.

"I'm just remembering...when you told me...you loved me." She admitted.

He smiled.

"That's right, I love you, and I'm proud to say it."

She smiled. She couldn't believe this was real.

She stood up and was about to go out to train until she looked out the window.

"Ummm Naruto-kun what time is it?" She asked tentatively.

He looked at his clock on his nightstand.

"Its.." He leaned over to see "It's 8:30" He told her.

"Oh!" She said shocked.

"What, whats wrong?" He asked.

"Well...I haven't trained today."

Naruto smiled mischievously.

"Well ya know, we could always cuddle here if you want" he suggested.

Hinata blushed a deep shade of red.

Naruto walked over and sat on the bed bringing Hinata with him. (Don't get any Ideas I said cuddle)

He brought the blanket over both of them and Hinata snuggled close to his chest.

Hinata had never felt this warm before. She was feeling warm inside and out. She never wanted this feeling to end, and she hoped she would get to do this many more times in the future. She loved him.

Naruto was feeling relieved. He was finally free of the burden of loneliness because he had someone who filled the void. Hinata. All this time Hinata was the missing piece to complete his bridge to happiness. He loved her

"I Love you, Hina-chan"

"I Love you too Naru-kun"

* * *

The End.

(There's a short Epilogue)


	21. Epilogue - Mother, Father

Many years later Konoha was a great village.

Running it was a great hero, the one and only Uzumaki Naruto

This great hero had a fantastic wife named Hinata Uzumaki and 2 year old son named Taiki (Meaning- Great Radiance or Shine)

Hinata was in Naruto's office with Taiki on her lap, Naruto watching.

Naruto was trying to get his paper work done but the site he saw distracted him. It was so cute. He finally had a family.

Naruto smiled at his wife who then smiled back at him and they didn't even have to speak for their smiles exchanged the many words they wanted to say to each other.

They knew that their son would grow and would carry the legacy of a great hero. He knew his son would become stronger than him, and that problems would arise in the future when he was no longer around. He hoped that his son and grandchildren would be able to keep the legacy alive. His legacy.

He hoped his son would find someone as great and as loving, beautiful, and caring as his mother.

Hinata stood up carrying Taiki.

"Naruto-kun I'm going to go make dinner, I'll see you at home" She smiled.

"I love you"

"I love you too" He said back.

**Later-**

Naruto had finished his paperwork a bit earlier that day and decided to go to the Hokage monument (His face had been added as well) and sit on top of his father's head as he pretty much always did.

He would talk to them in his mind as if praying and he only did it up there because he couldn't help but feel like it connected him to his parents.

He began to speak to them.

'Mother, Father...'

* * *

The End...again.

I hope you enjoyed this story I will be posting many more stories so don't think it's... The End. (See what I did there, lol)

Anyways, Much Love, Thanks for the reviews, and Thanks for reading!


End file.
